My Little Dragon: La Aventura de Spike
by Alexandermon
Summary: Spike siente que no sabe nada acerca de ser un dragón, por lo que decide realizar una nueva búsqueda para averiguar más sobre su raza. Entrando en una extraña cueva, vivirá una extraña aventura en la que conocerá muchas de las cualidades que pueden definir a su especie, pero... ¿A si mismo?
1. Siguiendo el instinto

**My Little Dragon:**

 **La aventura de Spike:**

 **Bueno... He aquí una nueva historia. Ya sé que abarco mucho, pero lo que la imaginación da... no se desperdicia.**

 **He pensado mucho en Spike y lo he visto como un buen personaje para contar historias, aunque sea una corta. Este Fic no será de más de siete capítulos, se trata de una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió para que nuestro escamoso ayudante consiguiera una historia propia para variar.**

 **Solo un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Temporalmente esta historia se ubica durante los acontecimientos de la Temporada 5.**

 **Esta aventura está ambientada principalmente para ser una pequeña aventura de Spike solamente, por lo que no habrá participación de muchos personajes de la serie y su duración será excesivamente corta, no esperen una obra maestra.**

 **Dudo que haya muchos villanos más allá de lo que mostrará cada capítulo, esta historia la inventé más que nada como una lección de vida para el dragón.**

 **Algunas franquicias utilizadas serán más conocidas para unos y completamente desconocidas para otros, intentaré ser lo más descriptivo posible.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer episodio.**

 **Capítulo 1: Siguiendo el instinto:**

Esa mañana el pequeño dragón púrpura se sentía realmente extraño. Mientras Twilight estaba fuera del castillo, Spike ordenó su habitación tres veces y ordenó la biblioteca del castillo por orden alfabético y numérico respectivamente, y aun así se sentía insatisfecho.

Cuando llegó la noche y Twilight junto con sus amigas llegaron al castillo para cenar, Spike recibió la grata sorpresa de que le trajeron unas cuantas gemas de brillantes colores para comer. Grande fue la sorpresa de todas las ponis cuando Spike dejó el plato a medio comer alegando que no tenía mucha hambre.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Spike?- Preguntó preocupada Twilight.

\- Hm... no lo sé- Respondió angustiado el dragón- Siento como si tuviera algo atorado en el pecho que no puedo dejar salir.

\- ¡Yo viví eso!- Exclamó Pinkie- Fue hace varios días cuando hicimos esa fiesta de panqueques y uno de ellos tenía una cuchara en la mezcla, es algo difícil de pasar.

\- No creo que signifique algo literalmente atorado, Pinkie- Dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a Spike- Pero te preocupa algo... ¿No es así, terroncito?

\- Supongo... No me he sentido yo mismo desde hace tiempo. Como si hubiera perdido la identidad, o algo por el estilo.

\- Tal vez sea porque no pasas mucho tiempo con Twilight, querido...- Propuso Rarity- Tal vez sea tiempo de que pasen más tiempo juntos y vuelvas a sentirte su asistente número uno.

\- No... tampoco es eso. ¿Saben?- Y de repente volvió a animarse- ¡Creo que es tiempo de que salga de este castillo y realice un viaje para descubrirme a mí mismo!

\- ¿Un viaje?- Preguntó Twilight alarmada.

\- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó Rainbow mientras aleteaba cerca suyo- ¡No volverás a unirte a la migración de los Dragones! ¿Verdad? ¡Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez!

\- Sin mencionar que ya habías descubierto que somos tu familia, Spikie Wikie- Señaló Rarity- ¿Por qué razón querrías volver a marcharte por ti solo?

\- Ya sé que son mi familia- Dijo Spike mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Pero realmente no descubrí nada en ese viaje de lo que significa ser un verdadero dragón. He visto lo que eran los dragones jóvenes y rebeldes, pero no descubrí nada bueno acerca de mi especie: ¿Que se supone que hacemos cuando crecemos, que comemos durante el día para ser más fuertes? ¿Siquiera hubo dragones que pasaron su vida junto a las ponis? Creo que es momento de seguir a mi instinto y realizar este viaje a donde sea que me lleve...

\- Spike... Estoy de acuerdo en que el viaje anterior no sirvió de mucho más que para aceptarnos a nosotros como tu familia- Respondió Twilight suavemente- Pero no creo que el alejarte de nosotras te haga ningún bien, ¿por qué no intentamos descubrir por medio de libros o más investigación acerca de tu especie?

\- Lo siento Twilight, pero soy un dragón, y libros escritos por ponis no me enseñarán acerca de mi mismo. Simplemente me iré de viaje por unos días y descubriré lo que pueda y volveré con una nueva perspectiva, tal y como ustedes lo hacen siempre.

Las ponis se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas y luego Twilight se acercó a Spike y asintió.

\- De acuerdo, ve y descubre todo lo que puedas...

\- Y por eso mismo quiero que me prometan que no me seguirán.

\- ¿¡QUE!?- Exclamó Rainbow.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Creen que me voy a tragar que ustedes aparecieron frente a esos dragones por pura casualidad?- Las acusó señalando a Rainbow, Rarity y a Twilight respectivamente, que se sonrojaron- ¡Ustedes me estuvieron siguiendo todo ese tiempo!

\- Lo hicimos para asegurarnos que no te pase nada...

\- Y se los agradezco, pero esta vez quiero hacer este viaje solo... ¡Y me refiero a SOLO YO!

Las Mane Six volvieron a mirarse preocupadas, pero no quisieron discutir con la elección del pequeño dragón. Cada una prometió no seguirlo ni interferir en su aventura y realizaron la Pinkie-Promesa para sellar el pacto. Satisfecho... Spike se retiró hacia su habitación a dormir mientras las Mane Six se quedaban discutiendo acerca de su decisión.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike empacó unas cuantas gemas de las que sobraron de su cena de anoche y salió por la puerta del castillo, dispuesto a comenzar su aventura.

...

Pasaron quince minutos y Spike no se movió de su sitio al no saber adónde ir, por lo que comenzó a recorrer las calles de Ponyville con dirección a las afueras del pueblo.

\- "Piensa Spike... ¡Piensa!"- Se decía para sus adentros, desesperado- "Es cierto que no tienes instinto puesto que no fuiste criado como un dragón con uno, pero... ¡Al menos debe haber algún lugar adonde pueda ir!"

De repente, una idea se le cruzó por su cabeza y comenzó a aumentar el paso. Si no tenía instinto, debía consultar a la única que podría dar un consejo útil para comenzar su viaje.

* * *

\- ¡Ya va, ya va! ¿Me pregunto quién será?¡Ah, pero si es el joven dragón Spike! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mi pequeño dragón parlante?

\- Hola Zecora- Respondió el dragón secas- Me preguntaba si podrías darme un consejo...

Zecora dejó pasar a Spike a su casa y este le comentó acerca de su viaje y lo que esperaba descubrir, y su pequeño problema para empezar.

\- ¡No se qué hacer, Zecora! ¡No puedo descubrir más acerca de los dragones si ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí mismo como un dragón!

\- Mmhh...- Pensó la cebra mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de hierbas- Que interesante y problemática complicación. Deseas seguir a tu instinto, ¿pero no crees que este sea el de un dragón?

\- Fui criado por ponis, no puedo esperar seguir mi instinto y encontrar lo que sea que esté buscando. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que puedo hacer?

\- Creo tener justo lo que requieres. Si prometes devolverlo cuando regreses- Respondió la cebra mientras abría un cofre y sacaba varias prendas de ropa e instrumentos extraños que Spike no se atrevió a preguntar para que servían. Finalmente, la cabeza de la cebra surgió de su cofre y llevaba en su pezuña una pequeña piedra ovalada de color gris que no parecía tener nada de especial más que unas marcas en forma de flechas mirando hacia Izquierda, Derecha, al frente y un círculo en medio.

\- ¿Una roca?- Preguntó Spike sin entender.

\- Es una Runa de Mente- Explicó la cebra- A quien la posea, la piedra indicará hacia donde están las respuestas que busca. Me la dio un chamán de mi especie hace mucho tiempo y la atesoro más que muchas de mis artefactos

\- ¿Sabes si realmente esto funciona?- Preguntó Spike escéptico- ¿Y porque no me dijiste eso último rimando?

\- Prefería decirte eso de forma clara... ¡y que me coma un Timberwolfe si esa piedra te fallara! Es un instrumento muy valioso, hace mucho tiempo la utilicé. Comencé a seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, y hasta este lugar llegué.

\- Bueno... supongo que menos da una piedra- Respondió Spike, Zecora lo miró ceñudo- ¡Quiero decir una piedra común y corriente! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Zecora, y prometo devolvértela en cuanto regrese de mi viaje!

\- Viaja seguro, joven dragón, y que a las preguntas que tengas consigas satisfactoria solución...

* * *

Así fue como comenzó su viaje.

Spike salió de la casa de Zecora y descubrió para su agrado que la piedra le mostraba el camino de una manera peculiar: Cada vez que la sostenía sobre su mano, las pequeñas marcas de flechas brillaban mostrándole cierta dirección. Por supuesto, no se la pasó todo el viaje observando una piedra, mientras caminaba atravesó campos y pequeños bosques, siempre asegurándose de no encontrarse con algo desagradable.

Caminó durante kilómetros enteros, y curiosamente, nunca perdía el tren que salía de Ponyville de vista, como si fuera siempre a la misma dirección. En cierto momento, harto de solo caminar, se tomó su tiempo para comer algunas de las gemas que llevaba y componía una canción para el viaje.

Pese a que no se daba cuenta, tenía bastante talento para componer letras, puesto que pasado el mediodía y acercándose la tarde ya tenía una canción que entonaba una y otra vez para darse ánimos.

(La canción es "Dragon Quest: This Can't Be All" compuesta por BlackGryph0n y Baasik)

 _This place is all I've ever known, all I see  
The world feels much smaller than I know that it must be  
Somewhere beyond this land are there others just like me?  
Well there's nothing standing in my way, I am free, and soon I'll see,_

 _Just beyond the mountains, I can hear adventure call_

 _And I've got to answer, 'cause I know this can't be all._

Su viaje no duró eternamente, pero caminó bastante, cuando pasaron dos días de larga marcha y cuando se le acabaron todas las provisiones se topó con una enorme montaña a la que la piedra señalaba fue su desilusión cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver una cueva donde había unas vías de tren, miró hacia arriba y...

\- ¡¿CANTERLOT?!- Miró la piedra y la sacudió cerca de su cabeza- ¿Esta cosa está rota? ¿De qué me servirá ir a Canterlot para conocer más acerca de mi raza? Ahora que lo pienso... ¡¿Por qué demonios no tomé el tren?!

Estuvo a punto de tirar la Runa cuando la miró de reojo y vio que esta señalaba a la izquierda y no hacia arriba.

\- Mmhh... eso está mejor...- Dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el flanco de la montaña.

Caminó un par de minutos más hasta que dió con una cueva más pequeña, por la que solo pasarían ponis. En una situación normal, el dudaría y no se atrevería a entrar a una cueva oscura y desconocida. Pero había algo en él, algo nuevo que le decía que debía intentarlo.

\- "¿Esto es instinto?"- Pensó emocionado.

Se metió en la cueva y caminó a ciegas unos cuantos metros hasta entrar en una cámara secundaria donde se quedó atónito ante la vista. La cámara era circular y completamente cubierta de cristales, delante de él había un extraño espejo con marco de plata que le resultaba familiar.

Miró a la piedra y se asombró al ve que no reaccionaba, así que la guardó en su bolsa ya vacía y se acercó al espejo.

\- ¿Un espejo... como los del Imperio de Cristal?- Dijo mientras se acercaba y estiraba un brazo- ¿Por qué mi instinto me diría que...? ¡Whooo...!

El grito se apagó antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar, el brazo que atravesó el espejo chupó al resto del cuerpo de Spike sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Ya no estaba en la habitación. Ya no estaba en Equestria.

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo. Corto, como prometí, y no garantizo que la historia sea original. Lo de la Runa de Mente fue una completa invención mía. Espero que les haya gustado y actualizaré cuando tenga los siguientes capítulos**


	2. El Mal del Dragón

**¡Segundo capítulo! Tal y como dije, la historia es corta y no posee demasiada acción. Spike continúa con su aventura. Espero que les guste. (¡Ah!, Y gracias a atila 25 por insitarme a continuar el fic)  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Mal del Dragón.**

Spike aterrizó de cabeza en un suelo frio y duro en medio de una habitación que no conocía. Gruñó mientras se levantaba y miraba a la pared por donde salió y donde sabía que podría volver. A pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces, no se acostumbraba a esos viajes extraños por esos espejos, y a pesar de que se sentía bien de haber seguido su instinto, parte de su cabeza se preguntaba que hacía realmente allí. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese espejo con su destino? ¿En qué le ayudaría viajar a otro mundo para descubrir más sobre sí mismo, o sobre ser un dragón?

Sin saber lo que le esperaba miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en un túnel tallado en piedra, pero estaba tan oscuro que no pudo apreciar los detalles grabados, el lugar de donde había salido era una de las paredes laterales que bien podían confundirse con cualquiera de las que tenía alrededor. Pasó su garra por la superficie para asegurarse del sitio y cuando sintió que podía atravesarla levemente, como sumergirla en medio de un charco de agua, decidió continuar sabiendo que por lo menos tendría un lugar por donde regresar.

El túnel era corto y espacioso, para su tamaño, y un extraño brillo tenue al final llamó su atención. Su instinto le indicaba que estuviera alerta, pero había algo… un aroma, o una extraña sensación que le decía que si seguía adelante encontraría algo emocionante.

Se alegró de ver que su instinto no se equivocó, aunque fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Lo que en verdad sintió al llegar al final del túnel fue un despertar de un sentido que creyó haber olvidado; se sumergió y embriago en él como una esponja que había caído en una pileta con agua.

Oro. Oro, joyas, diamantes y rubíes por doquier. Montañas enteras de un tesoro en piedras que iluminaban con luz propia una habitación más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto nunca. Seguía estando dentro de una montaña, era fácil darse cuenta por el techo de piedra no tallado, pero Spike solo tenía ojos para el tesoro.

Se acercó lentamente a las joyas, que lo hipnotizaban con el brillo dorado y los colores brillantes de diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas, que aumentaban su hambre como un banquete delante de él. Se arrojó rápidamente a la montaña de oro y comenzó a devorar toda piedra brillante que encontraba mientras nadaba literalmente en ese océano de riquezas. No se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lugar hasta que se paró sobre la montaña más alta que encontró para ver mejor el tesoro… su tesoro.

El mar de oro y joyas se extendían lo que parecían kilómetros a la redonda. Escaleras y túneles iban y venían y se perdían entre los montones de riquezas, pero Spike no estaba interesado en saber adónde iban. De hecho, no estaba pensando en nada en ese momento más que en el tesoro. Ya no se acordaba donde estaba la entrada por donde había venido ni le interesaba. Poco a poco, la ambición y avaricia se abrieron paso en el corazón del joven dragón, que comenzó a olvidar porque estaba allí, o por que debería regresar.

No fue hasta que estuvo completamente lleno y recostado, panza arriba sobre una pila de rubíes, y escuchara un estruendo en la cueva que hizo temblar todo el lugar, que recuperó los sentidos y comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que oro y piedras, aunque pensó que estaba un poco mareado después de comer porque creyó ver que la montaña en donde estaba parado se movía. No tardó en darse cuenta, y aterrorizarse al confirmarlo, de que en realidad todo el tesoro alrededor suyo se movía.

Instintivamente saltó cuesta debajo de donde estaba y se dio vuelta. Definitivamente parte de la montaña de oro se movía, pero era como si una o varias cosas se movieran debajo del tesoro al mismo tiempo. Una de las partes se estiró lo suficiente para que de las monedas saliera a relucir una garra enorme con escamas color dorado.

Apenas vio esto, y se percató de que tan grande de la garra, que era del tamaño de un Timberwolfe, Spike recuperó sus sentidos por completo, y el terror reemplazó la avaricia. Quiso volver al túnel de donde había venido pero una montaña de oro con un dragón debajo le bloqueaba el camino.

No sabía para adonde ir, así que hizo lo más lógico posible al ver que el dueño de la montaña se levantaba: Se enterró dentro del oro y esperó que de milagro no lo encontrara. Mientras estaba debajo del oro, y miraba por una pequeña abertura como el otro se levantaba aunque sin alcanzar a verlo del todo, pensó que todo eso tenía su toque de gracia: Era la segunda vez que entraba en una cueva, encontraba y se comía el tesoro de otro dragón y ahora este de seguro lo querría matar.

Esperó debajo del oro, que se hacía más pesado puesto que el otro dragón levantándose hacía que le cayeran más monedas encima. El sonido de millones de monedas moviéndose por la criatura debajo solo lo ponía más nervioso; Pero el punto culminante fue cuando el dragón cerca de él comenzó a hablar con una voz grave y profunda, cargada de maldad pero al mismo tiempo de una inteligencia siniestra y afilada.

 _\- Bien…- Dijo con un tono que denotaba diversión y sarcasmo- ¿Por qué te escondes, pequeño ladrón? ¡Ven, sírvete más! Hay mucho botín para derrochar._

Spike no estuvo seguro de que hacer a ese punto. Estaba paralizado del miedo. Por un lado podía intentar seguir oculto en su pequeña prisión oscura de oro y que el dragón simplemente lo ignore, por otro, no podía ignorar el hecho de que el dragón ya lo había visto, o sabía dónde estaba, y solo estaba divirtiéndose un poco antes de comérselo. Intentando aclarar su mente tal y como lo hacía Twilight, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer si quería seguir vivo era ganar tiempo.

\- Lo… lo siento… compañero- Agregó tratando de apelar a su lado bueno- No sabía que había un dragón aquí. Creí que esta cueva estaba vacía.

\- _¿Vacía? Te has llenado muy bien para que esta cueva estuviera vacía. Puedo sentir cada gema faltante, cada piedra preciosa que devoraste de MI tesoro_ -Esto último lo dijo con un tono elevado como un gruñido amenazador- _Te atreviste a entrar a esta montaña, pese a que me aseguré de hacer mi propia fama hace años¿ Acaso nunca has oído hablar de Smaug, el dorado, el Gran acaudalado, el Rey bajo la Montaña?_

\- ¿N…no?

 _\- Bien, ladrón. Pronto oirás de mí. Este juego acabará pronto. Solo basta una simple aspiración, un pequeño olfateo para saber donde…- Spike sintió el sonido del dragón aspirando, como un gran vendaval entrando por una pequeña ventana- Tienes… un olor particular. No recuerdo haber olido algo como tu desde hace años, cuando aún estaba en el norte. ¿Por qué no dejas de ocultarte inútilmente bajo mi tesoro y sales a la luz?_

Spike se quedó de piedra, ¡él ya lo sabía desde el principio!

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Smaug hiciera su jugada. Un coletazo del dragón bastó para hacer volar todo el montículo de oro donde Spike estaba, con el incluido. Hecho un ovillo, Spike pudo aguantar el golpe que se dio contra una de las grandes columnas que sostenían el lugar, pero sintió el dolor luego de que aterrizó nuevamente sobre el oro.

Pese a que le dolía la espalda, se levantó rápidamente y se quedó atónito al ver por completo la figura del dragón.

Smaug era enorme, tal vez más grande que el dragón verde con el que se encontró antes, su cabeza era un poco alargada pero con el hocico chato como el de una serpiente, sus brazos y patas traseras eran cortos, pero los completaba con un par de enormes alas de murciélago que se encontraban plegadas en ese momento. Lo más llamativo de esa criatura era su color de sus escamas, que eran de un amarillo rojizo que se mezclaba bien con el brillante color del oro. Además, su vientre y muchas otras partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de oro, producto de haber estado dormido sobre el tesoro durante tanto tiempo. Pese a todo, sus ojos dorados rasgados de negro miraban con crueldad al pequeño intruso, que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento más que temblar y respirar repetidamente.

- _¡Ahí estás, ladronzuelo!_ \- Dijo Smaug con fingida sorpresa- _Mmh… debo admitir que me sorprendes. No me he cruzado nunca con una criatura como tú. ¿Quién eres, qué eres, y de dónde vienes, si puedo saber?_

Spike no estaba seguro si debía decirle todo lo que le preguntó. No podía decirle que venía de otro mundo, que fue criado por ponis. Ni siquiera podía decirle si era completamente un dragón porque lo ignoraba. Un momento… De repente, una idea surgió en la mente del dragón. Quizás esa era la razón por lo que el espejo lo envió allí…

\- Yo soy… ehm…- Pensó rápidamente una respuesta sutil- Soy el que vino a través del espejo.

- _¿A través del espejo?_ \- Repitió el dragón, curioso.

\- Fui criado en el país de los ponis, y… y… ¡Soy el dragón, que no sabe si lo es!

\- _¿Oohh? Impresionante…_ \- Lo felicitó Smaug, pese a que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, analizándolo.

Si había algo que le gustaba a un dragón era resolver acertijos, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo, aunque los de Spike eran bastante desafiantes si no sabías de espejos mágicos o países de equinos, sin mencionar que todos eran demasiado literales.

- _Entonces… Has venido desde un país con ponis, que bien puede ser este_ \- Ese fue el único acertijo al que no llegó a una respuesta concluyente- _Dices ser un dragón, pero ni tú sabes si eres un dragón, y vienes a través de un espejo, es decir que estás aquí pese a que tú mismo no decidiste o no querías venir aquí, ¿o tal vez si?_

\- Ehm… ¿no?

\- _Ciertamente no. Pero aun así llegaste aquí y tomaste parte de mi tesoro. No estoy seguro si esa tierra de a que vienes sea esta o cualquier otra, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás he visto un dragón como tú. De hecho, si no sabes si lo eres haces bien en dudar, porque ni yo creo que lo seas._

Pese a que estaba asustado de muerte, Spike tenía orgullo, y ese último comentario lo lastimó al punto de cometer una locura.

\- ¿¡Y usted que sabe acerca de ser un…!- Se dio cuenta de la tremenda estupidez de la pregunta que iba a hacer- enorme… bellísimo, y adinerado dragón? Digo… ¿No puedo ser… una clase de dragón distinta?

Smaug no se sintió insultado por la respuesta irrespetuosa de su intruso. Principalmente porque la pregunta le causo mucha gracia. De hecho, cerró los ojos y lanzó tal carcajada que escupió algo de fuego debido a que se reía con tanta fuerza.

\- _Me diviertes, pequeño ladrón. Y te responderé a tu pregunta, porque creo que alguien no debe tener dudas antes de morir. Tú no eres un dragón porque yo soy un dragón y tú no eres como yo. Mis alas son un vendaval, y tú no tienes alas, mis garras son lanzas, mientras que las tuyas son astillas, mis dientes son espadas, y los tuyos apenas sobresalen, mi aliento es… muerte y el tuyo…_

\- ¡Yo también puedo escupir fuego!- Se defendió el pequeño dragón lanzando una llamarada verde desde su boca, constante pero minúscula a ojos de Smaug.

El dragón entornó los ojos, con una mirada seria pero que Spike entendió su significado: Su llamarada era una broma a los ojos del dragón dorado.

\- _Por más que intentes emularme en todas las formas, hay algo que tú apenas has demostrado y que es presente en todos los dragones: La avaricia. Lo que nos define como criaturas superiores más allá de nuestro poder es la gran hambre de riquezas que deseamos saciar continuamente. Cuando entraste aquí, y no preguntaré como, sentí como comenzaste a devorar mis riquezas como si fueran tuyas, y como la necesidad del tesoro, tu avaricia, "el mal del dragón" circulaba en ti como en cualquier ser viviente. Sin embargo, apenas sentiste tu vida en peligro, abandonaste el tesoro y te escondiste por tu vida. Un verdadero dragón no abandona su riqueza, se aferra a ellas más que cualquier cosa._

\- ¡Pero una vez me dejé llevar por mi avaricia!- Opinó Spike, que había olvidad que estaba a merced del otro- Una vez sentí esa ansia de tomar todo lo que había a mi alrededor y no salió bien, casi hago daño a mis amigos. ¡No deseo ser un dragón así!

Smaug esta vez no encontró gracioso ese comentario. Puso una mirada seria que pasó a una de creciente odio y furia, como si hubiera encontrado una fea criatura indeseable en su casa, y de hecho a sus ojos era así.

\- _Entonces no eres un dragón, y quizás lo seas a tu manera. Pero ya no importa. Temo que nuestro pequeño juego se ha terminado_ \- Al decir eso, sonrió malévolamente y Spike abrió los ojos alarmado- _Si suponemos que eres un dragón, has entrado en la guarida de otro buscando sus riquezas, no me queda otra opción más que defender mi tesoro y no dejar con vida al invasor._

Spike retrocedió un poco pasando la vista rápidamente hacia todos lados. El túnel por el que debía volver estaba del otro lado del dragón, ¿Pero como atravesarlo con una criatura de tremendo tamaño en su camino? Y por si fuera poco, tenía un mar de oro alrededor de él que le hacía muy difícil correr a velocidad.

\- _Dime… ladronzuelo. ¿Cómo prefieres morir? ¿Devorado, o ardiendo?_

Fueron unos segundos en los que la mente del dragón actuó en una mezcla de instinto e inteligencia desesperada. Smaug levantó su cabeza y abrió la boca, su vientre comenzó a brillar a través de sus escamas y las joyas incrustadas en ellas debido al calor que se gestaba dentro. El brillo realizó un camino desde el vientre al cuello, y del cuello al fondo de su garganta, donde el fuego se veía directamente listo para salir. Spike no sabía si su cuerpo resistiría el calor de la llamarada de un dragón adulto y no se sentía tentado a probarlo. Adivinando que jamás podría correr a través de su oponente con el oro frenándole el paso, y que no podía escapar hacia donde deseaba hacerlo sin terminar hecho cenizas o comida de dragón, hizo nuevamente lo más lógico que se le ocurrió: Excavó.

Como un topo, se lanzó al mar de oro y utilizó sus garras para cavar un túnel a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el tesoro. Smaug lanzó un rugido furioso y disparó su llamarada en el área donde el pequeño dragón se enterró. Si se considera que el oro transmite calor y el fuego de Smaug era tan fuerte como para fundirlo con una llamarada directa, aparte de hacer volar casi todo el montículo donde el pequeño dragón desapareció, que Spike lograra escapar del impacto con un terrible calor que le hizo doler las escamas se consideraba algo muy afortunado.

Por supuesto, Smaug al no ver el cadáver de su pequeño intruso comenzó a reptar y husmear entre sus monedas como una serpiente buscando a su presa. Spike en ese momento estaba en una especie de trance con una sola idea en mente: "¡Cava por tu vida, cava por tu vida!"

Y con toda la voluntad que le daba su miedo, Spike cavó a toda velocidad hacia abajo y al frente hasta que se topó con una pared. Una vez tocó la piedra, no le quedó otra opción más que subir.

Para su sorpresa, y creyendo que estaba realizando un milagro, se encontró justo debajo del pasadizo que llevaba hacia la pared del espejo y detrás de Smaug.

El enorme dragón notó que su presa se había burlado de él y gruñó furioso mientras se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, dispuesto a acabarlo con el siguiente ataque. Spike, desesperado, corrió con todo lo que le daban sus cortas patas y subió hasta poder entrar en el pasadizo y se apresuró hacia la pared del espejo.

Smaug, aun más furibundo por no poder atrapar a su intruso en un túnel tan pequeño, volvió a acumular su fuego en el vientre y arrojó todo su aliento ardiente dentro del túnel, esperando que su presa no pudiera escapar esta vez.

Para Spike fue un momento que transcurrió casi en una hora, cada paso y cada respiración eran tan largos como un minuto. Sintió el calor de las llamaradas acercándose cada vez más a él cuando dobló para saltar sobre la pared. Las llamas lo rodearon y sintió el terrible calor y dolor a medida que traspasaba la pared y volvió otra vez a sumergirse en el torbellino de colores. Lo único que recordó después fue una luz brillante, y todo se oscureció.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Corto también como el anterior. Los próximos no prometen ser mucho más largos, es una historia muy corta. Espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	3. El Último

**¡Muy bien, tercer capítulo! Hoy me sentí inspirado y logró completar este episodio de la aventura de nuestro pequeño dragón. Espero que les guste y seguiré actualizando en cuanto termine con otro capítulo de mis otros Fics.**

 **Capítulo 3 El Último:**

Spike despertó con un extraño sonido en sus oídos y lo primero que sintió fue el terrible dolor en sus escamas.

No siendo un dragón completamente desarrollado, su tolerancia al calor era muy elevada siempre y cuando se acostumbre, como cuando se bañó en lava volcánica de un volcán apagado durante la Migración de los Dragones. Pero una llamarada de un dragón de Fuego del norte de la Tierra Media estaba a un nivel muy distinto, era parte de la magia de los dragones, por lo que su fuego era muy poderoso, además de que ese en particular estaba cargado con un odio inconmensurable y una fiera voluntad de defender sus tesoros.

Tomando todo esto en cuenta, Spike por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el verdadero sufrimiento de ser quemado. Casi todas sus escamas y cada movimiento que hacía le causaban dolor. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y su visión se volvió borrosa mientras se hacía un ovillo, estaba herido aunque no de gravedad.

Deseaba tener a Twilight a su lado, quería que alguien lo encuentre para que lo lleve a casa, para que le diga que todo estaría bien. Pero más que el dolor también le preocupaba otra cosa, su viaje le había servido para obtener una respuesta a lo que buscaba: Los dragones eran como lo que vio en su primer viaje en la Migración de los Dragones. Si lo que Smaug le dijo era cierto, para ser un verdadero dragón debía ser mezquino y avaricioso. ¿Acaso cuando creciera debía ser así? ¿Debía alejarse de sus amigas antes de que se convierta en una amenaza, una bestia dispuesta a quemar y destruir todo para mantener su tesoro? No quería ser alguien así, no quería tener que abandonar a Twilight y a las demás, pero no podía negar que sintió el deseo y la avaricia al encontrarse dentro de esa montaña, con todo ese tesoro delante de él.

Intentando aclarar su mente, intentó concentrarse en su entorno. Pese a su visión borrosa, se sorprendió un poco al no encontrarse en la cueva donde entró por el espejo, sino que estaba en un largo paisaje rocoso con una cascada cerca suyo, que era lo que causaba ese fuerte ruido que lo despertó. Cerca de él había un pequeño lago con un río que le seguía, producto de la cascada.

Siguiendo más su deseo de aliviarse que las preguntas que le surgían, Spìke se arrastró lo más rápidamente posible y se sumergió en el agua fresca. Todas sus escamas se relajaron al sentir el frio combatir las quemaduras. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en el agua hasta que por fin su cuerpo dejó de dolerle con dolor agudo y comenzó a sanar. Cuando por fin se sintió mejor, salió del agua y empezó a prestar más atención a su alrededor.

¿Por qué no estaba en la misma cueva de antes? Estaba seguro de haber vuelto por el mismo espejo que lo llevó a la cueva de Smaug, y no recordaba haber visto un paisaje así en Equestria. Ahora que lo pensaba... tampoco recordaba que fuera el ocaso cuando entró a la cueva. Un miedo terrible comenzó a surgirle en su cabeza: ¿Y si en realidad no estaba en Equestria? ¿Qué tal si estaba en otro mundo aparte del que visitó y el de Canterlot High? ¿Y si ya no podría regresar a su mundo?

\- "Tranquilízate Spike, calma"- Pensó el dragón utilizando el método de Twilight para mantenerse controlado, aunque tuvo que hacerlo varias veces en ese caso- "Entraste por un espejo a un mundo donde un dragón enorme con un tesoro quiso comerte pero te dio una lección sobre dragones ¿Cierto? Bien. Llegaste a ese lugar porque la piedra que Zecora te dio se supone que te guía hacia…"

Se quedó paralizado y tomó la Runa de Mente de Zecora para verla más detenidamente, como si no hubiera sabido hasta el momento para que sirviera. Esa piedra lo guió hacia ese espejo porque era allí donde encontraría las respuestas que buscaba, no de la manera que quería, tal vez no algo que querría oír, pero recibió respuestas. ¿Quizá ahora simplemente esté allí porque su viaje no había terminado? ¿Qué más había que aprender ahora que sabía cómo era un dragón normalmente?

Esas preguntas no tenían respuesta en ese momento, pero Spike no tuvo duda que las respondería si solo seguía adelante. Satisfecho, aunque no del todo seguro, tomó la piedra y notó que las flechas en esta se iluminaban hacia una extraña formación de rocas. Antes de continuar su camino, Spike tomó un sorbo de agua fresca y volvió a lavarse la cara, luego se fijó exactamente donde estaba la superficie del espejo por si debía hacer una rápida huida y confirmó que estaba en una pared de piedra no muy lejos de donde la Runa de Mente le indicaba ir.

Avanzó decidido y escaló la extraña formación de rocas hasta llegar al punto más alto y se fijó devuelta en su "brújula". Notó sorprendido que ahora la piedra le decía que fuera hacia atrás. Se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos para luego encontrarse con que la piedra lo guiaba otra vez a sus espaldas. Dio vueltas tres veces más hasta que por fin se sentó y miró angustiado la piedra.

\- ¡Es oficial, estoy perdido!- Dijo con amargura- ¡Esta cosa finalmente se rompió!

Le dio unos golpes a la piedra contra las rocas en la que estaba antes de volver a suspirar. De repente, sintió un gruñido seco parecido al de un estómago que pareció salir de debajo de él.

\- _Ehm… ¿Disculpa?_ \- Dijo una voz grave aunque benevolente- _¿Te molestaría quitar tu trasero de mi espalda?_

Spike no solo quedó paralizado, sino que también se horrorizó al comprobar su mala suerte. La roca a donde estaba parado poco a poco cambió de color y escamas y cuernos surgieron a su alrededor como un camaleón que cambia su piel. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba sobre el lomo de un dragón de escamas marrones.

En comparación con Smaug, este dragón era mucho más pequeño, pero de apariencia no menos amenazadora. Casi todo lomo tenía espinas de la cabeza hasta la cola, entre los cuales se encontraba el pequeño dragón púrpura. Su cabeza estaba decorada con varios cuernos que sobresalían hacia su nuca. Su hocico era corto en comparación con Smaug, pero aun así lleno de afilados dientes, y sus ojos pequeños eran amarillos con un tono de dorado con una iris rasgada mucho más gruesa. Un par de alas escamosas, grandes y firmes, sobresalían de su lomo aunque en ese momento se encontraban retraídas. Pese a que lo miraba con seriedad, el dragón no emitía ningún gruñido.

\- Lo... lo siento- Dijo Spike, atemorizado, e intentando dirigirse hacia la cola del dragón lo más rápido posible para tomar distancia.

\- _Yo no iría por ese lado si fuera tú_ \- Le respondió el otro.

Spike se dio cuenta a lo que se refería cuando bajó hacia la base de la cola, la punta de ésta terminaba en una masa la cual poseía dos escamas filosas que podían abrirse para convertirse en unas poderosas tijeras. Sin tener hacia adonde ir, saltó desde el lomo a una de las rocas que rodeaban el lugar y comenzó a correr para evitar ser comido.

\- _¡No te vayas, no voy a hacerte daño!_ \- Le dijo el otro rápidamente, lo que hizo al pequeño dragón detenerse en seco.

\- No... ¿No lo harás?- Preguntó completamente extrañado y con desconfianza, tranquilamente el dragón podría estar mintiendo.

\- _¿Por qué haría daño a uno de los míos?_ \- Preguntó el dragón marrón acercándose y mirándolo detalladamente con sus ojos pequeños- _Aunque debo admitir, jamás vi un dragón como tú. Hmp... Supongo que no puedo ser exigente, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que eres un jovencito, y además creí que yo era el último de mi especie desde hace unos días._

\- Ehm... ¿disculpa?- Preguntó con más confianza el pequeño dragón al ver que este otro no tenía malas intenciones- ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Y a que te refieres con "el último"?- Repensando en el último encuentro con un dragón, decidió sonar lo más respetuoso posible- Mi nombre es Spike, es un placer conocerlo.

El dragón marrón sonrió con todos sus dientes, cosa que puso algo nervioso a Spike, y luego respondió poniéndose en una posición firme y solemne que le hizo recordar un poco a Celestia.

\- _Perdona por no presentarme. Yo soy... bueno, mi nombre sería muy complicado para pronunciarlo en el idioma de los humanos. Puedes llamarme Draco, o Señor. Aunque preferiría el primero, pocas veces conocí a dragones que desearan títulos de nobleza. En cuanto a lo segundo... es porque así lo creía. No quedan más dragones como yo en esta tierra. Soy el último de mi raza._

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron como platos al oír esto. ¿Que se suponía que iba a aprender de ese dragón? ¿Que el ser un dragón significaba sentirse solo el resto de su vida como si fuera el último de su clase? Al menos este parecía infinitamente más amigable que el anterior. Por su parte, Draco miró al cielo, que se tornaba oscuro a cada minuto y luego a la cascada, que comenzaba a brillar con una luz blanquecina debido al reflejo de la luna.

\- _No sería prudente hablar durante la noche, sin un refugio sobre nuestras cabezas o fuego calentándonos. ¿Desearías venir conmigo a mi escondite?_

\- Ehm...- Dijo Spike, indeciso.

\- _Te prometo que no te comeré ni sufrirás daño alguno estando conmigo_ -Agrego Draco, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Ok, muy bien. Muchas gracias.

\- _¿O...K?_ \- Repitió el dragón confundido mientras se dirigían a la cascada- _Qué extraño lenguaje hablan en dónde sea que vienes._

Llegaron a la cascada y Draco sorprendió a Spike entrando por ella. Al otro lado de esta se encontraba una gran cueva, lo suficientemente grande como para que el dragón se acostara a gusto, aunque algo húmeda, llena de ramas y suciedad. Lo que llamó la atención a Spike, y atemorizó incluso, fue la gran cantidad de huesos recubiertos de armaduras quemadas que había dentro de la cueva, tanto de criaturas grandes que caminaban sobre dos patas como los que parecían grandes ponis de patas largas y cuerpos robustos como si fuera una gran colección macabra. Spike, pese al miedo, no dejó de recordar por la forma de esos huesos a los humanos que encontró en aquel mundo al otro lado del espejo, y se preguntó si esos huesos podrían tratarse de las mismas criaturas.

\- _Oh... no le prestes atención a ello_ \- Le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba y encendía un pequeño fuego con unos cuantos troncos que ya estaban allí- _Desde hace mucho tiempo que los caballeros vienen a molestarme buscando hacerse una reputación a costa de mi pellejo. Simplemente los dejé aquí por si algún otro idiota deseaba seguir sus pasos. No es que disfrute de la violencia._

\- ¿Y... los tesoros?- Preguntó Spike, sentándose junto al fuego y notando la falta de joyas y gemas- ¿No son los dragones famosos por su avaricia?

\- _¿Quien te dijo eso?_ \- Preguntó Draco con curiosidad- _Ya que estamos en ese asunto... ¿Por qué te refieres a los dragones como algo ajeno a ti? ¿Acaso no eres un dragón?_

\- Yo... yo no...- Intentó responder Spike, apenado.

En ese instante, Spike sintió que si podía quitarse algunas dudas de la cabeza, ese era el momento oportuno. A diferencia de los otros dragones a los que se encontró, Draco le pareció alguien benevolente y justo, y con muchos más modales. No quería mentirle a alguien que fue tan bueno con él, así que se arriesgó y le contó todo al dragón: Tanto de donde venía, como su viaje a la cueva de Smaug, a cómo llegó allí y su gran duda acerca de ser un dragón. En todo ese tiempo, Draco simplemente se sentó y escuchó atentamente cada palabra como si Spike fuera un gran narrador de una historia muy interesante. Una vez que terminó, Draco liberó un poco de aire caliente en dirección a Spike para que se mantuviera caliente pese a la humedad de la cueva, y fue su turno de responder.

\- _Bien... antes que nada, déjame decirte que te creo, Spike._

\- ¿En serio?- Respondió el dragoncito extrañado, ya que hasta para el mismo le pareció una historia ridícula.

\- _He visto suficiente magia y hechizos como para entender que lo que me cuentas es posible; y no pareces un mentiroso. En cuanto a Smaug... hubo una época en que algunos de los nuestros se sintieron atraídos por las riquezas materiales, y dejaban que su avaricia consumiera sus almas, pero para la mayoría de nosotros era algo indigno de nuestra raza._

\- ¿De... de verdad?

\- _Te lo aseguro. Dime... ¿Sabes algo del código de honor de los dragones?_

\- ¡Tengo mi propio código del dragón!- Aseguró Spike- ¡Sirvo y protejo a Twilight Sparkle con mi vida!

\- _Hm... entonces no tengas duda de que eres un dragón_ \- Dijo Draco con orgullo- _Así como tu sirves a esta... Twilight, nosotros los dragones juramos servir a la humanidad hace muchos años._

\- ¿A los humanos?- Preguntó Spike sin entender, dando una rápida mirada a los esqueletos.

\- _Si, la historia da giros muy marcados a veces. Una vez, el más viejo y sabio de nuestra raza nos reunió a todos los dragones y nos hizo jurar que protegeríamos al hombre. Y al momento de su muerte, el cielo se iluminó con una constelación que dio origen al Cielo de los Dragones._

Draco estiró una de sus alas y la colocó en la cascada para abrir la cortina de agua. Spike caminó hasta la base y observó las estrellas. Entre las muchas constelaciones y astros, había un grupo de estrellas en particular que llamó su atención: Un grupo de dieciséis estrellas perfectamente alineadas que estaban conectadas por una especie de aura azul y violeta. En conjunto, la constelación mostraba claramente la forma que tenía, la de un dragón.

Una vez que Spike observó por un rato y con la boca abierta la constelación, maravillado por la idea de que existiera un lugar donde todos los dragones iban al morir, Draco volvió a retraer su ala y continuó su relato.

\- _En su momento, el hombre era joven e impetuoso, no poseían honor y no creían en nada más grande que ellos mismos, fue por ese motivo que sentimos piedad de ellos, y les enseñamos nuestro propio código con el cual ellos formaron la Antigua Orden._

Al decir esto volvió a colocarse en una posición firme y esta vez colocó una de sus garras en su pecho.

\- _Un Caballero jura valor. Su corazón solo conoce la virtud. Su espada defiende a los indefensos. Su fuerza sostiene al afligido. Su palabra solo dice la verdad. Su ira deshace la maldad._

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, el dragón marrón lanzó un suspiro y a los ojos de Spike pareció mucho más viejo y cansado de lo que aparentaba. El pequeña dragón supo en ese instante que esa era sin duda una clase de dragón con la que podía identificarse: Una raza antigua y orgullosa que ponían las necesidades de otros antes que los deseos propios o el orgullo.

\- _Pero todo eso terminó ya..._

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó Spike, ansioso por escuchar más las palabras de Draco, aunque este se veía amargo y cabizbajo, como recordando una era olvidada que no volvería.

\- _La Antigua Orden suponía ser una señal de luz y esperanza, y una guía para los reyes de los hombres en el futuro. Pero los ideales se cambiaron por los deseos materiales, los caballeros prefirieron enriquecerse a sí mismos antes que ayudar a los necesitados, y los reyes se convirtieron en tiranos que oprimen al pueblo en vez de servirle._

\- ¿Y los dragones?- Preguntó el dragón purpura- ¿No pudieron intervenir?

\- _Pese a que la Antigua Orden tuvo su origen en nosotros, los humanos pocas veces llamaron amiga a nuestra raza. Los caballeros que no se quedaron sirviendo a los reyes para su riqueza personal decidieron irse por su lado y ganar fama para sus nombres, generalmente matando a los nuestros._

Esta revelación fue algo que a Spike no le hubiera gustado escuchar. ¿Cómo alguien abandonaría el honor y la virtud por mera riqueza? En ese momento entendió porqué para Draco el guiarse por la avaricia era indigno de un dragón, y Spike estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, viendo como era Draco, tremenda traición le hizo hacerse una pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora, Draco?

\- _Buena pregunta, pequeño. ¿Qué haré ahora?_ \- Repitió el dragón como haciéndosela a sí mismo- _Hace doce años compartí mi corazón con un joven príncipe moribundo._

\- ¿Tu... corazón?

\- _Si... aquí en mi pecho..._ \- Dijo Draco mientras levantaba sus escamas más gruesas del torso para revelar una zona de piel más liviana que presentaba un corte horizontal que brillaba con un color rojo vivo- _Los dragones tenemos el don de otorgar vida y poder a aquellos que consideremos que vale la pena otorgársela. Tenía la esperanza de que este acto de misericordia uniera de nuevo al hombre con el dragón y me asegurara mi destino entre mis ancestros. Pero... Einon, como se llamaba y se llama hoy en día, corrompió mi obsequio. Comenzó a reinar con tiranía, oprimiendo a sus campesinos, divirtiéndose a costa de la muerte de otros. No puedo negar que mi alma se siente culpable, yo accedí a dejarlo vivir y por eso permití que pasara todo esto._

\- ¡Pero no fue tu culpa!- Respondió Spike, sin poder creerlo- ¡Tú hiciste un acto muy noble, fue él quien tiene la culpa de desperdiciar tu regalo!

\- _Pero yo sabía de su cruel naturaleza, y creí que mi corazón podría cambiarlo. Fui un ingenuo. Luego de eso, perdí mis esperanzas en el hombre. He pasado los últimos doce años huyendo y escondiéndome en cuevas, enfureciéndome en la oscuridad. Y estoy seguro que soy el último de mi especie, no hay otros dragones que yo conozca. ¿Que podré hacer ahora? ¿Continuaré con mi espera hasta que un milagro ocurra y los hombres vuelvan a recobrar las viejas costumbres, o moriré como todos mis demás hermanos sin saber que será de mi alma? No lo sé aún, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que fue una bendición encontrarte, Spike el dragón. Y espero que mi historia te haya dado las respuestas que buscas._

Realmente se sentía así. La depresión que Spike sintió por su encuentro con Smaug en ese momento había desaparecido. Si bien era cierto que tenía como Smaug, la Avaricia del Dragón, también se sentía identificado con Draco, quien tenía un código que obedecer y su honor dependía de sus acciones. Spike ahora no tenía dudas de que era un dragón porque tenía todas las características de uno, aunque sea uno muy pequeño, pero el objetivo de su viaje pronto comenzó a cambiar. Ya no necesitaba saber si era un verdadero dragón, ahora su pregunta era... ¿Qué clase de dragón querría ser?

\- _Al ser tú mi invitado, dormiré afuera por esta noche_ \- Anunció el dragón marrón- _No te preocupes... sé esconderme muy bien, como tú has visto hace poco._

Draco salió con paso lento de la cueva hacia afuera y el fuego que el dragón encendió al entrar en la cueva se apagó poco a poco mientras ambos dragones se acurrucaron a dormir. Spike pudo soñar tranquilamente aquella noche, sabiendo que un dragón noble y fuerte como Draco lo cuidaba, y su corazón estaba ansioso por continuar con su aventura y saber que más le aguardaba cuando volviera a viajar por el espejo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente resultó un poco más desagradable para el pequeño dragón de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Primeramente, lo despertó un grito agudo que salía de afuera de la cascada. Pese a que el dragoncito era de sueño pesado, y el ruido del agua cayendo era el principal sonido que hacía eco en la cueva, pudo escuchar perfectamente voces que venían del exterior, y ninguna de ellas era Draco.

\- ¡He decidido componer "La Balada de Bowen"!- Gritó una voz algo aguda y animada- ¿Como desea que la escriba?

\- ¡Muy lejos!- Respondió otra voz más gruesa y ronca que, para alarmar de Spike, se oía muy cerca de la cueva.

\- ¡Oh, no se preocupe por mi seguridad!-Insistió la otra- ¡Hablo de verso, poesía! ¿Debería decorarla con flores poéticas, o solo los hechos reales y fríos?

\- ¡Si no se calla, nosotros seremos los únicos fríos y reales aquí!

\- Digo... está muy bien acechar y cazar dragones. Pero si un dragón cae en el bosque sin nadie alrededor, ¿este hace algún sonido?

\- Fraile Gilbert...- Le advirtió la voz más ronca.

\- ¿Qué?

No se escuchó más. Spike no necesitó oír nada más en realidad, ya tenía una idea general de lo que estaba pasando, y no le gustaba nada. Ahí afuera había dos personas, una siguiendo a la otra de manera molesta, pero sin duda la otra era un Cazador de Dragones. Si lo encontraba... ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Lo matarían y lo usarían como un trofeo para ganar fama? Más le asustó el hecho de que no se hayan encontrado con Draco todavía. ¿Acaso el dragón lo había abandonado a su suerte?

Spike no sabía qué pasó con su anfitrión pero estaba seguro que no quería encontrarse con ese tal Bowen, por lo que se quedó quieto e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible.

De pronto, escuchó el grito de terror del Hermano Gilbert más un sonido de salpicadura, luego el gruñido inconfundible de Draco y pronto el dragón apareció por la cascada entrando rápidamente. Apenas vio al dragoncito, colocó uno de sus dedos en su boca indicando que guarde silencio.

\- _No te dejes ver..._ \- Le susurró muy calladamente mientras revisaba los cadáveres que había en la entrada de la cueva- _Escóndete en las rocas y no salgas hasta que lo indique._

Spike obedeció y se quedó agachado detrás de unas rocas en la retaguardia de Draco mientras este tomaba el esqueleto de un caballero y su caballo en su garra y lo arrojaba fuera de la cueva. Desde su posición, Spike no podía ver demasiado pero si podía oír lo que sucedía.

\- _¡Eso es todo lo que quedó del último mata-dragones que se cruzó conmigo_!- Le gritó Draco desde dentro a los visitantes indeseados- _¡Si fuera tú, renunciaría mientras pudiera!_

No hubo respuesta de Bowen o el Fraile Gilbert, solo el grito agudo del fraile y el sonido de algo grande moviéndose por el agua, acercándose a la cueva. Draco esperó pacientemente el movimiento de su cazador hasta que Spike escuchó el sonido de algo grande cortando el aire. Casi al instante, una lanza atravesó la cortina de agua dirigida a Draco pero este la tomó con su garra como si fuera un juguete.

Tanto Bowen como el fraile lanzaron gritos de triunfo, creyendo que el Mata-dragones había atinado al blanco, y volvió a oírse el sonido del agua moviéndose pero alejándose esta vez.

\- _¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_ \- Se burló Draco mientras tomaba la lanza y la rompía en pedacitos- _¡Atrápala!_

Arrojó los restos de nuevo a su dueño fuera de la cueva y esta vez se oyó a la madera chocando contra algo duro.

\- _¡Tengo una gran colección de víctimas aquí!_ \- Volvió a insistir Draco, intentando hacer que su enemigo desista.

\- ¡Yo no seré una más!- Respondió Bowen mientras se oía un sonido nuevamente de salpicadura.

\- _¡Te di mi última advertencia!-_ Dijo Draco mientras giraba su cabeza a donde estaba Spike- _Escúchame atentamente...-_ susurró _\- Las cosas podrían ponerse feas desde aquí en adelante, intentaré alejarlos de aquí mientras tú te escapas y vuelves por donde viniste._

\- Draco... yo...- Musitó Spike, sin saber que decir. Era obvio que el gran dragón se estaba sacrificando.

\- _No olvides que tú tienes tu propio juramento, Spike el dragón-_ Lo atajó Draco sin dejarlo hablar- _Ve... vive contento sabiendo que sigues a tu corazón y no te arrepientas de nada. No dudes jamás de ti mismo, y recuérdalo: Tú eres un dragón._

Spike oyó el sonido de alguien cruzando la cascada mientras el Fraile desde afuera recitaba cosas sin sentido. El dragón se dio vuelta justamente cuando una sombra atravesó el velo de agua, Draco arrojó una llamarada que atravesó la cascada haciendo que el fraile gritara desde afuera pero Bowen se cubrió detrás de una piedra, esperando que el agua apagara las llamas de su contrincante.

\- Un poco húmedo para el fuego, ¿no es verdad?- Preguntó el Mata-dragones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _¿Por qué los caballeros errantes para hacerse de fama siempre molestan a los dragones?_ \- Preguntó molesto Draco.

\- ¡Yo no necesito la fama, yo tengo una colección propia!- Respondió el otro mostrando su escudo; Spike desde su escondite no pudo ver demasiado claro pero pudo reconocer los adornos que llevaba el cazador en este, dientes de dragón.

\- _¿Si? ¡Tu matas dragones por dinero!_ \- Dijo el dragón con evidente enojo.

\- Es un trabajo honesto. Uno debe ganarse la vida.

\- _Ah, sí. Uno debe vivir..._ \- Respondió Draco, mostrando la paradoja de ese razonamiento- _Bueno, ya que buscas un beneficio, podemos empezar._

\- ¡Oh, no deberías ser tan arrogante!- Dijo Bowen con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- No es el beneficio. Es el placer.

Spike se asustó del gruñido que lanzó Draco al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡Quizás menor sea el placer, y más sea el costo del que te imaginas!- Dijo Draco abalanzándose hacia adelante.

Bowen se cubrió con su escudo agachándose y Draco salió a toda velocidad de la cueva y se oyó el sonido de sus alas desplegándose y el ruido del aire ante sus aleteos. El mata-dragones lo siguió inmediatamente, ignorando que Spike se mantenía oculto dentro de la cueva, sin ser visto.

El pequeño dragón salió de su escondite luego de escuchar un sonido de cascos fuera de la cueva y los gritos del Fraile Gilbert diciendo "¡Cuídate Bowen, se fue por allá, cuídate Bowen!"

Spike esperó oculto dentro de la cascada unos minutos más antes de atreverse a salir de la cueva. Cuando salió, se alivió de encontrarse con el valle vacío y la piedra por donde estaba el espejo a su alcance. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso lento mientras observaba el cielo de la mañana de ese hermoso día. Pese a eso, el pequeño dragón se quedó preocupado al pensar que posiblemente Draco le había salvado la vida, y también era probable que nunca pudiera retribuírselo.

Se colocó frente a la piedra por donde había llegado a ese mundo y miró una última vez el cielo, en dirección a donde la noche anterior había visto la constelación de los dragones. Se inclinó hacia el cielo en señal de reverencia y dijo unas últimas palabras al viento:

\- Gracias Draco. Te prometo que respetaré el Código de los Dragones, y seré el dragón que deseo ser cueste lo que cueste.

Y sin dudarlo, atravesó la liza piedra como si fuera una simple cortina y se arremolinó en el torbellino de colores, esperando ver si su aventura continuaría o había llegado el momento de regresar a casa.


	4. El Devorador de Mundos

**¡Bien! He aquí un nuevo capítulo muy corta de esta pequeña historia. Realmente el capítulo es corto pero no vi que hiciera falta escribir demasiado acerca de este próximo personaje. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: El Devorador de Mundos:**

Una vez más Spike aterrizó en un frio suelo en un lugar desconocido, solo que esta vez hacía mucho mas frío de lo normal.

Acababa de venir de una cueva llena de oro que luego se transformó en un infierno de fuego de dragón, y luego pasó a una cascada húmeda con algo de calor por el fuego de un dragón benevolente, por lo que encontrarse en un lugar lleno de nieve y con una pequeña ventisca pegándole en la cara lo tomó muy de sorpresa.

Aprendiendo de sus anteriores experiencias, Spike primero revisó sus alrededores antes de centrarse en la piedra de Mente.

Se encontraba ahora en una montaña, más bien cerca de la cima de esta, la pared de roca de donde salió no estaba muy lejos del borde que daba al vacío al cual se acercó y miró hacia abajo. Desearía no haberlo hecho. La montaña se extendía kilómetros enteros hacia abajo, miles de metros de pura roca grisácea y nieve con algún ocasional arbol. Pero pese al susto inicial y el vértigo, pronto su mirada pasó al enorme paisaje que se extendía frente a él, la vista del lugar en donde estaba era espectacular: Se veían cientos de kilómetros de distancia que incluían lagos, bosques, colinas, pequeñas construcciones que pensó que eran casas e incluso pueblos, todo a la luz de un amanecer veloz con nubes a lo lejos. A pesar de no saber en dónde estaba no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alegría, pocas veces alguien tenía la oportunidad de ver una vista tan hermosa, y si ese viaje lleno de peligros le permitía también disfrutar de maravillas como esa, valían la pena.

Tan pronto dejó de admirar el paisaje, una nueva ola de viento helado con algo de nieve lo golpeó de costado, haciendo que sintiera el frío entre sus escamas. Puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a temblar, los dientes empezaron a castañear casi al instante. Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar una cueva o algún lugar donde refugiarse pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Cuando uno se acostumbra a vivir de aventura en aventura, y en tratar de sobrevivir el día a día con lo que puede, a veces olvida los detalles más básicos, un ejemplo claro fue que Spike olvidó por un momento que al ser un dragón podía escupir fuego. Por suerte, situaciones incómodas como esta al sentir que su sangre fría se enfriaba aun más lo hacían recordar de inmediato.

Alejándose del borde de la montaña, se dirigió a la pared por donde había venido y se aseguró de que fuera sólida. No tardó en confirmar que si lo era y que, sea cual sea la magia que lo trajo allí, seguiría bloqueando su paso hasta que haya aprendido lo que tuviera que aprender. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, retiró la nieve que cayó en un pequeño espacio en la roca y se preparó para calentar el lugar que sería su refugio para combatir el frio. Absorbió una bocanada de aire y se preparó para exhalar, pero algo extraordinario pasó cuando disparó la llamarada.

\- ¡YOL...!

No supo que pasó hasta después de ver lo que había hecho. Sin lugar a dudas escupió fuego, y un fuego verde y cálido que calentó la roca convirtiéndola en un lugar agradable para que un pequeño dragon se recostara y se protegiera del frio, pero jamás tuvo la intención de gritar algo ni necesitó hacerlo para escupir fuego. Lo peor de todo es que, pese a que lo que dijo no significaba nada en lenguaje común, estaba seguro de haber gritado perfectamente la palabra "fuego".

¿Cómo era posible? Estaba seguro de haber dicho "Yol", ¿pero como sabía que esa palabra significaba "fuego"? No conocía ese palabra, de hecho, más allá de su idioma nativo no sabía de ninguna otra lengua, pero aun así supo de inmediato lo que había dicho como si hubiera escuchado ese extraño idioma toda su vida. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Tal vez su cabeza ocultaba más secretos que él no conocía? ¿Todas las veces que escupía fuego en secreto siempre estuvo gritando "Yol"? ¿Acaso sabía más acerca de os dragones y todas las respuestas que necesitaba estaban dentro suyo? Sonaba ridículo, incluso fantasioso y lo hizo sentirse como un idiota por haber hecho todo ese viaje si en verdad las respuestas estaban en su interior; pero tan pronto como le asaltaron esas ideas sacudió la cabeza y, por las dudas, se dio una pequeña cachetada en la mejilla.

\- ¡Vamos Spike, nunca necesitaste gritar para escupir fuego!- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Y era verdad. Twilight jamás dijo que gritaba algo cuando escupía fuego y ella estaba presente la mayor parte del tiempo y casi todas las veces que lo hacía. Si había gritado por primera vez esa palabra significaba que algo había provocado que lo hiciera, y tal vez... aquel a quien había venido a visitar tenía la respuesta.

Se sentó en su pequeño lugar cálido, que aún conservaba el calor, y sacó la Runa de Mente para observar hacia donde tendría que dirigirse. Esta vez no supo que estaba pasando: Las flechas se iluminaban una después de la otra de izquierda a derecha (en dirección de las agujas del reloj) en un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez. De no haber tenido una mala experiencia con ese artefacto ya dos veces, Spike habría jurado que esta vez realmente la piedra estaba rota. Pronto descubriría que no pasaba nada de eso.

Pese a que el viento frio le soplaba en las orejas, Spike comenzó a captar un constante sonido de ráfagas acercándose cada vez más y más. A medida que el sonido se sentía más fuerte, haciendo que el pequeño dragón se pusiera cada vez más nervioso. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada ni a nadie, pero comenzó a sospechar qué era lo que estaba escuchando.

Se levantó lentamente, aun con la piedra agarrada en su mano, y comenzó a acercarse otra vez a la ladera de la montaña para intentar ver hacia abajo, jamás alcanzó la orilla. Sus sospechas y miedos se confirmaron cuando por fin emergió del borde un gran dragón cuyos brazos eran sus alas.

Spike no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito y soltó la piedra mientras caía de espaldas y trataba de alejarse, jamás había visto un dragón tan aterrador. La criatura que tenía delante medía lo mismo que Draco, por lo que no era excesivamente grande pero sí lo bastante como para intimidar al pequeño dragón. Cada parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus alas membranosas estaban cubiertas con escamas negras, duras y filosas, como si ese dragón estuviera diseñado específicamente para el combate y parecer amenazante. Sobre su cabeza había dos cuernos, su hocico un poco alargado parecía un pico en la punta y sus dos pequeños ojos rojos y brillantes observaban a Spike con una mirada que el pequeño dragón no pudo saber si se trataba de curiosidad, enojo o simplemente... hambre.

El pequeño dragón casi se desmayó al ver como ese monstruo abría la boca, mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes blancos, y habló con una voz profunda y ronca como la de los truenos.

\- _Aan mal dovah... ¿Wo los hin?_ \- Dijo con una extraña tranquilidad que detrás mostraba un tono amenazante.

Spike realmente no supo qué hacer. Cuando apareció el dragón se había parado de repente y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared de piedra por donde antes había venido. Cuando el dragón habló, pese a que nunca había oído esa frase entendió que decía "un pequeño dragón" y luego le preguntaba quién era.

¿Qué podía hacer? Que pudiera entender el idioma no significaba que pudiera hablarlo, en su mente no se le ocurría forma de responderle y dudaba mucho que si le hablaba normalmente le entendiera. Quizás si lo hacía lo ofendería o lo confundiría y en ese momento no tenía ganas de ganarse a esa bestia como su enemigo. Cerró los ojos, desesperado, y rogó al oscuro vacío de su mente que le ayudara en algo antes de responder.

\- _Zu´u los Spike_ \- Respondió el dragoncito, sin saber que o como lo hacía- ¿ _Fos los hin for?(¿Cual es tu nombre?)_

\- _¿Sh...Pi...Ke?_ \- Repitió el enorme dragón negro levantando la cabeza con confusión- Tol los aan maar for. _¡Dii for los Alduin, Lonkiin se Akatosh!_ ( _Ese es un terrible nombre ¡Yo soy Alduin, primer hijo de Akatosh!_ )

A este punto Spike pensó el porqué no estaba en el castillo con Twilight, sentado al lado de una chimenea comiendo unas buenas gemas, realmente no entendía como había terminado así, o si lo entendía y realmente deseaba dejar de tener estas condenadas aventuras.

No podía creer la poca suerte que estaba teniendo, y tenía la acertada sensación de que su suerte iba de mal en peor: No solo estaba en la cima de una montaña a merced del dragón más aterrador que había visto en su vida, hablando con él en un idioma que conocía sin saberlo, sino que además este se llamaba Alduin, que para nosotros y para los ponis no parecería ningún nombre especial, pero Spike entendió claramente que su nombre, en el idioma en el que hablaba, era una articulación de las tres palabras "Al Du in", que significaba literalmente "Devorador de Mundos". Ya sea que ese nombre era solo para fanfarronear o el aspecto del dragón sugería que su nombre era realmente su oficio, a Spike no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Sin saber qué hacer, ni conociendo las intenciones de ese enorme visitante, decidió ganar tiempo tratando de mantener conversación con él, al menos eso estaba previniendo que lo coman. Recordando las últimas palabras del dragón, intentó confiar en su instinto y respondió rápidamente con otra pregunta.

 **(Desde ahora escribiré la conversación en lengua común, pero Spike por medio de su extraño conocimiento del idioma de los dragones continuó hablando con Alduin en su lengua)**

\- ¿Quién es Akatosh?- Preguntó Spike, pensando que si hacía hablar al dragón acerca de su familia podría tomar un poco de distancia.

\- Tienes miedo de mí, ¿verdad?- Señaló Alduin observando con deleite al dragón intentando alejarse, pero Spike se quedó paralizado al oír eso- Bien. El miedo es lo que las criaturas inferiores deben sentir al vernos a nosotros, las primeras creaciones del Dios de la Creación, y heme aquí, el legado de la destrucción.

\- ¿Criaturas inferiores?- Repitió Spike- ¿Y qué quieres decir con "nosotros"?

Alduin acercó su cabeza a Spike, y este intentó hacerse lo más pequeño posible, el dragón negro aspiró un poco, oliéndolo y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos con mirada analítica.

\- Tu eres un Dovah... ¿verdad?

Considerando que la palabra "dovah" significaba literalmente "dragón", Spike no dudó esta vez en asentir.

\- Entonces deberías entender que somos las criaturas superiores, los gobernantes de Nirn. ¡Todas las criaturas mortales son nuestras, y dominar sobre ellas es nuestro derecho!

Spike aun sentía miedo, pero no pudo dejar de notar lo grave y alarmantes de las palabras de Alduin. Él era como los dragones de su mundo, no... peor que ellos. Los dragones en su mundo eran bravucones que se limitaban a aprovecharse de los débiles, Alduin representaba el mal que los dragones eran capaces de hacer al mundo. Spike siempre pensó que los dragones podían crear una inmensa destrucción, pero en su mundo al menos su especie se limitaba a sus propios asuntos. Incluso Smaug, quien tenía un corazón malvado y lleno de codicia, no pensaba en salir de su montaña por otras razones más que alimentarse y guardar celosamente su tesoro, pero Alduin...

Spike llegó a ver a Alduin como el verdadero monstruo que podían llegar a ser los dragones. ¿Dominar sobre todas las demás especies solo por considerarlas inferiores? Por más que era pequeño y su situación era crítica, el corazón del pequeño dragon se llenó de un enojo temerario el cual lo hizo pararse firmemente y mirar ceñudo al dragón.

\- ¿Y en que te basas para decir que son inferiores? ¡Somos poderosos, pero no significa que tengamos que ser malvados!

Alduin clavó sus ojos rojos con furia en el pequeño dragón y su cabeza pasó a una posición retraída hacia atrás, como si se preparara para saltar en cualquier momento. Spike tardó un momento en darse cuenta lo que había hecho, se sintió estúpido pero al menos lleno de adrenalina, no estaba en la mejor posición pero al menos dijo lo que pensaba.

\- Hablas como el traidor Paarthurnax- Dijo Alduin con un gruñido amenazador- ¡Él traicionó a su raza, enseñó a los mortales el poder del Thu'um, y estos lo usaron para gritar a nuestros hermanos y hacerlos caer del cielo! ¡No dejaré que haya otro!

\- ¡Espera!- Dijo Spike, que no buscaba una pelea y menos contra un oponente tan terrorífico- ¡Estamos simplemente hablando, no hace falta que peleemos!

\- ¿Acaso no eres un Dovah?- Dijo Alduin con enojo- Para nosotros no existe diferencia entre luchar y discutir. Somos los maestros del Thu'um, los gritos corren por nuestras venas y te has atrevido a desafiarme. ¡Qué arrogancia! ¡Morirás en la cima de la Garganta del Mundo!

Spike no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que había aprendido, tan pronto Alduin dijo las palabras, alzó vuelo y comenzó a revolotear sobre la cima lanzando rugidos agudos y amenazadores. Spike se dio vuelta y se dispuso a escapar por el portal en la pared de roca que tenía cerca cuando se detuvo en seco y el alma se le cayó a los pies, ¡olvidó la Runa de Mente!

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo de haberla soltado en el primer lugar, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el borde de la montaña buscando en el suelo nevado la pequeña roca. Unas fuertes ráfagas de viento le advirtieron y miró hacia arriba horrorizado, Alduin se encontraba aleteando a unos cuantos metros sobre él pero lo tenía perfectamente en la mira.

\- ¡YOL... TOOR...SHUL!- Gritó Alduin lanzando una larga ráfaga de fuego sobre Spike.

Habiendo experimentado antes el aliento de fuego de un dragón, Spike se enterró en la nieve intentando no pasar por ese infierno de nuevo. No resultó tan bien como esperaba, la nieve alrededor suyo se derritió y el grito del Devorador de Mundos llegó a tocarle la piel y lo quemó levemente, pero al menos el frío le dio un consuelo más rápido que cuando Smaug lo quemó.

Alduin luego de lanzar su llamarada remontó nuevamente vuelo para circular la montaña, Spike no sabía porque el dragón perdía el tiempo haciendo eso pero no iba a preguntarle. Se levantó pese a que le salía vapor de sus escamas y retomó su búsqueda de la piedra.

¡Por fin la vio! La Runa de Mente se encontraba a pocos metros de donde estaba, algo enterrada en la nieve que seguía cayendo. Como pudo, Spike se arrastró hacia ella y la tomó con su garra antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia la pared de piedra. Estando a medio camino sintió nuevamente una fuerte ráfaga pero esta vez de frente, miró a su izquierda y casi se le para el corazón, Alduin aterrizó con su enorme cuerpo cerca de él, no bloqueándole el paso pero sí en el camino hacia el portal.

Sacando fuerzas y valentía de quien sabe dónde, Spike no dejó de acelerar y corrió con todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas mientras Alduin lo miraba haciendo girar su cabeza con aire divertido. El enorme dragón negro creía que se estaba encerrando.

Spike solo giró un momento la cabeza para ver que su oponente llevaba un poco su cuello hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que venía aceleró el paso. El Devorador de Mundos arrojó su cabeza con la mandíbula abierta contra Spike cuando estaba a pocos metros de la pared, Spike se dio cuenta de que no podría alcanzarla antes de que el dragón lo alcanzara a él, no había tiempo.

Creyendo que era su única oportunidad, pegó un salto contra la pared con la Runa de Mente fuertemente agarrada en su mano. En ese momento Spike cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que sintiera que estaba a salvo o estaba muerto. Haciéndose un ovillo, cerró los ojos y pronunció una única palabra que surgió en su mente en el momento en que saltó.

\- _Tiid... (Tiempo)_

Fueron unos segundos en los que el mundo pareció detenerse sin que él se diera cuenta y, de hecho, él lo había detenido. Spike nunca lo supo, solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte "¡Chaf!" detrás suyo que indicaba que la mandíbula de Alduin se cerró sin dar en el blanco. Una ola de alivio lo invadió cuando sintió que devuelta estaba en ese colorido remolino y había logrado escapar de ese peligroso enemigo.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que había aprendido, por ahora, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que se siente el estar agredido por estar vivo.

* * *

 **¡Fin del capítulo! Como dije, muy corto. El dragón que utilicé es Alduin , enemigo final del juego The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, también conocido como El Devorador de Mundos en su idioma. No pude poner demasiadas frases en Dovah porque tardé mucho en averiguar como se escribían las palabras, al menos espero haber dejado a entender mi punto con respecto al rol de Alduin según los ojos de Spike. El próximo capítulo será el anteúltimo y mi próxima actualización será en Starcraft Equestria. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Escamas Azules

**¡Feliz año nuevo! (otra vez, si siguen mis otras historias)**

 **Bien. Me alegra ver que pude actualizar rápido esta historia después de MLS.**

 **Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez ambientado en un mundo en particular sacado de la literatura fantástica. Nueva lección y anteúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Escamas Azules:**

Cuando aterrizó en un nuevo suelo, Spike no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que no estaba de vuelta en su mundo, de hecho, ya se estaba resignando a que no volvería. ¿Quién demonios había planeado esto? ¿Quién era el alguien o el algo que lo torturaba transportándolo por tantos mundos y haciéndole conocer a esos dragones sin importar que sean buenos o monstruos como Alduin? Alduin. Ese monstruo casi lo mata, y lo único que le enseñó fue que los dragones podían llegar a ser dictadores tiránicos con ansias de poder. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a continuar eso? ¿Iba a continuar llegando a otros mundos eternamente? ¿Cuánto acerca de saber quién era podría averiguar antes de que alguno lo mate?

Aun sentía la piedra en su mano. Por un momento tuvo la idea de quemarla, tirarla o simplemente destrozarla con lo primero que encontrara, pero se le fueron esas ideas cuando comenzó a sentir su entorno.

Cuando aspiró el aire, sintió el perfume de árboles y hojas, junto con el sonido del viento haciendo sonarlas. Luego de haber estado dentro de una montaña llena de oro y la cima de otra repleta de nieve y frio, el sentir que estaba en un bosque lo llenó de felicidad.

Abrió los ojos.

Efectivamente estaba en un bosque, uno muy espeso puesto que no había nada a la vista más que árboles alrededor suyo. Fijó su vista en donde estaba el portal, se sorprendió al ver que esta vez estaba en un árbol, no en una pared o una piedra. Viendo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que podría perderse fácilmente, y no estaba seguro de que se encontrara con un dragón bueno. Tanteando el tronco, descubrió que solo en un extremo de la corteza estaba el portal, así que trepó por el otro extremo e hizo una cruz por encima de la base. En algún momento debería volver.

Volvió a centrarse a su alrededor y solo escuchó viento y pájaros, y una paz a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Bajó la mirada a su mano y observó la Runa de Mente, indicaba una dirección exacta.

\- Bien… aquí vamos de nuevo- Se dijo a sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar.

Incluso si parecía inútil, debía continuar con la misión. No podía hacer más que aferrarse a la esperanza de volver a casa en algún momento.

Por pura cautela miraba a su alrededor continuamente mientras mantenía un ojo en la Runa, cada movimiento que veía de algún ave lo hacía detenerse y quedarse inmóvil. En tanto, la Runa mostraba algo extraño: De a ratos indicaba que estaba al frente suyo y luego, de repente le indicaba que girara a la izquierda. Sea a quien sea a quien buscaba se estaba moviendo al igual que él, pero no parecía estar volando porque sino la Runa mostraría un giro más pronunciado.

Puede que no pareciera tanto problema, pero caminar por el bosque solo para un pequeño dragón era un trabajo ya de por sí difícil. El terreno era irregular y lleno de hojas y ramas, de vez en cuando tenía que saltar un tronco caído o tropezaba con las grandes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. La actividad subió el ánimo de Spike, que estaba un poco harto de tantos problemas con dragones y climas extremos, esa era una de las razones por las que generalmente no tenía aventuras.

Caminó por al menos media hora hasta que las piernas comenzaron a cansársele. Estuvo a punto de sentarse a descansar cuando revisó nuevamente la piedra, esta le indicaba que lo que rastreaba estaba muy cerca: apenas giraba un poco la piedra, esta le corregía siempre en la misma dirección.

De repente, todo se quedó quieto, bosque, viento y aves, todo se sumió en silencio. Spike de pronto tuvo una mala sensación, como si lo estuvieran observando. Miró a su alrededor y sus sentidos se agudizaron. En parte deseó seguir teniendo los poderes del Thu'um para defenderse, pero dijo por lo bajo la palabra "fuego" en el idioma dovah y solo salió aire caliente de su boca, solo tenía su propio fuego.

Entonces… un sonido, una ráfaga que movió las copas de los árboles e hizo a Spike cubrirse detrás de un tronco, sabía bien de que se trataba, conocía el sonido y esa corriente de aire. Luego otro… y otro. Sea quien sea, tenía unas alas grandes. Spike se quedó quieto, esperando, creyendo que aun tenía la ventaja de ser pequeño y difícil de ver, pero de pronto todo se estremeció; de entre los árboles surgió una enorme figura que miró directamente a Spike, pero Spike no pudo verla antes de que sufriera un ataque.

Fue como si lo hubieran golpeado con un yunque en la cabeza aunque él estuvo completamente quieto. En su cabeza sintió algo terrible, una presencia feroz que tomó posesión de él y lo obligó a ver solo lo que ella quería ver. De repente comenzó a ver imágenes de su pasado, recuerdos de Equestria que pasaban a la velocidad del rayo antes de que pudiera concentrarse en alguno, debido a su corta vida, la presencia solo se concentró levemente en los recuerdos en las que vio a sus amigas ponis, sus momentos más alegres y su encuentro con otros dragones. Finalmente, la marea de recuerdos terminó con los acontecimientos del último día pero la presencia se mantuvo presente. Sus miembros volvieron a funcionarle, los ojos vieron nuevamente, pero el ataque mental fue tan fuerte que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, estaba de cara al suelo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, los rayos del sol lo enceguecieron por un momento pero entonces la vio: Una dragona grande como Draco estaba frente a él. La criatura tenía escamas azules que reflejaban la luz del sol, aunque de un color más claro en la zona del abdomen. Sus alas eran grandes y estaban plegadas, pero cuando el sol las traspasaba creaba un reflejo que le daba a todo a su alrededor un tono azulado. Sus ojos, brillantes y pequeños en su cabeza alargada ligeramente triangular, eran de un color azul como un par de zafiros. Era la primera dragona que Spike se encontraba, y a sus ojos la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

La mente del dragoncito se puso en blanco, la brillantez y hermosura de lo que tenía enfrente lo privó de todo sentimiento de miedo. Era la primera vez que veía a una hembra de su especie; feroz y brutal, bella y delicada. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Por un momento olvidó todo lo relacionado con su misión, el porqué estaba allí o siquiera la preocupación por saber donde estaba, solo tenía ojos para ella. Anonadado por esa visión, no poensó en lo siguiente que dijo:

\- Eres… hermosa…

La dragona abrió muy grandes los ojos y su reacción hizo caer en tierra a Spike, olvidó que no estaba tratando con una persona amigable sino que podía ser feroz y desalmada como Smaug o Alduin. Retrocedió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de eso, pero la dragona no frunció el ceño, más bien todo lo contrario. Luego de su sorpresa inicial, la criatura sonrió con una sonrisa sin dientes, se encogió un poco como si estuviera complacida y realizó unos sonidos roncos y rápidos, como riéndose.

\- _Bueno… me alegra ver que seas observador además de curioso-_ Dijo con voz clara, pero sin abrir la boca- _Aunque creo que eres algo pequeño para mí._

Spike no se esperaba esa reacción, ni tampoco esa forma de comunicarse. Escuchó perfectamente la voz fuerte y al mismo tiempo dulce de la dragona, pero ella no profirió sonido. Al menos agradeció que la dragona fuera dentro de todo agradable.

Esta no se quedó quieta luego del cumplido. Después de responder, acercó su cabeza peligrosamente cerca del pequeño dragón y este retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas con el árbol que antes creía le serviría de refugio. La nariz de la enorme criatura se abrió y cerró varias veces y las ráfagas de aire caliente que Spike sintió le indicaron que lo estaba oliendo.

\- _¿Qué eres y quien eres?_ \- Preguntó con curiosidad- _He leído tu mente y visto varias cosas extrañas, pero no tengo idea de que o donde eran esos lugares. No eres una criatura normal. ¿De dónde eres?_

Spike, que seguía un poco nervioso tanto por la naturalidad con que la trataba su anfitriona como por la belleza de esta, no olvidó su orgullo pese a que no estaba en la mejor de las circunstancias, y parándose firme le respondió descabelladamente.

\- Si tú leíste mi mente. Lo justo sería que me dijeras tu nombre antes.

Nuevamente las palabras del dragoncito sorprendieron a la dragona, que por primera vez frunció el ceño y las piernas de Spike parecieron volverse de gelatina. Esta se paró firme y lo miró intensamente antes de responder.

\- _Soy Saphira Escamas Brillantes, dragona del Jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra, y última dragona viva de Alagaësia_ \- Volvió a acercarse, clavando los ojos en el Spike y mirándolo de pies a cabeza- _¿Y quién es mi pequeño interrogador, que encuentra valentía para exigirme mi nombre antes de revelar el suyo?_

Lo decía con tono divertido, casi como bromeando, eso le dio confianza a Spike, que puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de contestar.

\- Mi nombre es Spike, el dragón. Ehm…- Pensó en otros títulos, recordando brevemente la charla con Smaug- Único dragón de Ponyville, el aventurero del espejo, él dragón que no sabe acerca de los suyos. A su servicio.

Para completar el saludo, Spike dio una pequeña reverencia. Cuando se levantó, observó que Saphira tenía una mirada atónita, se había quedado completamente congelada ante las palabras del pequeño. Spike creyó que había hecho algo malo, o quizás la dragona se había tomado a mal su pequeña broma.

Entonces pasó. Saphira levantó su cabeza y lanzó un rugido largo y fuerte. Spike estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de no ser porque la presencia de Saphira volvió a inundar la suya propia, llenándolo de… ¿Alegría?

Cuando por fin paró, Spike volvió a sentirse libre de moverse, pero estaba tan confundido como su anfitriona.

\- _¿Realmente eres un dragón? No te pareces a uno de los míos y no hueles como uno, pero tus recuerdos y tus palabras… ¿En verdad eres uno?_

\- ¡Si lo soy, mira!- Y arrojó una pequeña llamarada verde, que pese a que no era nada impresionante, definitivamente era una prueba conclusiva- Lo que pasa es que… es una larga historia.

\- _Entonces sigue contándome, pequeño…_ \- Le pidió amablemente la dragona mientras se recostaba en el suelo con las patas entrecruzadas- _¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué es este… Ponyville? ¿Por qué hueles a caballo? ¿Quiénes eran esos que vi en tus recuerdos?_

Y una vez más, Spike contó la historia. Le parecía agradable al menos poder conversar con un dragón que escuchaba. Le contó todo sin entrar en demasiados detalles: Como se crió con Twilight, sus dudas acerca de si mismo y de su especie, su pasaje por el espejo y su encuentro con Smaug, Draco y Alduin.

Cuando terminó su relato, Spike se sentó, se relajó, y esperó a la respuesta de la dragona, que lo observaba con plena atención y cuando terminó bajó la mirada, meditando.

\- _Debo corregirme, pequeño, eres más valiente de lo que creí, y yo no me critico normalmente._

\- ¿Lo soy?- Preguntó Spike, animado porque esa _hermosa_ dragona lo estuviera elogiando.

\- _Por supuesto, es valiente, aunque también temerario y puede que algo tonto_ \- Se apresuró a decir la dragona, sonriendo, y dejando la autoestima del dragoncito por los suelos- _Me recuerdas a mi Jinete. De todas formas, me alegra ver que quieras saber más acerca de los tuyos, aunque no se si yo pueda ser la indicada._

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _Como te dije antes, soy una de las últimas de mi especie, y no fui criado por otros dragones sino por mi Jinete, Eragon._

\- Oooh…- Se lamentó Spike por su mala suerte. ¿Qué acaso en los mundos con buenos dragones estaban todos extintos?- ¿Segura que no quedan más que tú?

\- _Todavía quedamos algunos. Existen tres dragones, además de mí, de los que sé que están vivos actualmente: Uno es Glaedr, mi maestro y el más antiguo de todos, que vive aquí en Ellesmera. Los otros dos son Torn, y Shruikan, ambos sirvientes de Galbatorix, el Rey Loco que fue responsable por la destrucción de casi todos nosotros; ninguno de esos dos va a ayudarte, pero Glaedr es sabio y poderoso. Si me permites, podría llevarte con él, puede incluso que quiera darte un lugar aquí._

Spike dudó. Sus travesías hasta ahora se basaban en conocer a un dragón, aprender algo de él y regresar al portal. Conocer a otros dragones y quedarse en ese mundo no era parte del trato; por más que falló hasta ahora, el dragoncito deseaba regresar a su hogar en Ponyville. Se fijó nuevamente en la Runa de Mente, apuntaba directo a Saphira, a ningún otro. No tuvo que pensar mucho para dar su respuesta…

\- Saphira, creo que tú eres la ideal para que responda a mis preguntas. _-_ Le aseguró. Una vez más, la dragona mostró un rubor, como si fuera muy susceptible al alago- Mira… los dos nos criamos lejos de nuestra clase, descubrimos lo que pudimos acerca de nosotros por nuestra cuenta y aun así la Runa me guió hasta ti. Debe haber alguna razón, algo que tu aprendiste que yo no… ¿Qué significa ser un dragón para ti, Saphira? ¿Qué clase de dragón debería aspirar a ser?

Saphira volvió a cerrar los ojos y un par de hilos de humo salieron de sus narices. No tardó mucho en abrirlos y reírse nuevamente, como si la pregunta en sí le diera gracia.

\- _¡Ay, Pequeño! ¿Cómo puedo enseñarte algo que tu deberías saber por tu cuenta?-_ Al ver que Spike no entendía ese pequeño acertijo, se puso más seria y se acercó hasta que sus ojos estaban a la altura de las del dragoncito- _¿Qué es para mí ser un dragón? Bueno… esa pregunta tiene muchas respuestas: Ser un dragón puede ser la capacidad de que voláramos y escupamos fuego, puede ser que seamos orgullosos y nobles, puede ser que seamos capaces de utilizar magia sin usar el Idioma Antiguo, lo que nos permite exhalar fuego, o simplemente que tengamos una belleza no comparable con otras razas. Ser un dragón para mí también podría significar tener un propósito, ya sea la destrucción o la salvación de otros, puede significar ser cazadores mortíferos, o salvadores de la vida, aunque dudo mucho eso último._

 _Algo que sí tiene mucho significado es mi deber de proteger, al igual que el tuyo. Yo debo proteger a mi ser más cercano, mi Jinete, Eragon, así como debo proteger a los Vardenos, a los Enanos, Elfos y hombres, y también tú debes proteger a los tuyos, a tus seres queridos, a los que son importantes para tí._

Spike oía con mucha atención. La nobleza y orgullo de Saphira lo llenaba con cada palabra que decía. Tan hermosa y fuerte, así como honorable y decidida, ¿Cómo podía dudar en querer ser como ella?

 _\- …pero todo esto no tiene porqué significar nada para ti._

La idea que el dragón estaba construyendo se derrumbó con esa última oración. La confusión lo rebalsó como una ola sobre un pequeño vaso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- _No importa lo que para mí sea, el dragón que deseas aspirar a ser al final saldrá de ti. Es bueno admirar a otros, tratar de tener ejemplo de otros, pero jamás podrás ser como ellos porque tú no eres ellos. Ni Smaug, ni Draco, ni Alduin, ni siquiera yo pueden enseñarte la clase de dragón que debes ser, porque eso es algo que deberás aprender con el tiempo a ser por ti mismo. Mi consejo para ti, Spike el dragón, es este: Observa todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora, todo lo que has aprendido, quédate y aprende de lo bueno, y también de lo malo. Mira tus errores, y aprende a no volver a cometerlos. Cuando creas que hayas vivido lo suficiente, mira nuevamente atrás y verás en qué clase de dragón te forjaste. Si no te arrepientes de lo que ves, continúa ese camino, sino… vuelve a aprender._

El bosque nuevamente pareció silenciarse. Spike quedó con la boca abierta, anonadado por la sabiduría de Saphira, Todo ese tiempo buscó otros dragones a los que emular, y encontró un par… pero quien debía ser siempre estuvo dentro de él. Quizás nunca se comportaría como un dragón de Equestria, pero sí seria Spike.

Algo aturdido, se levantó y miró nuevamente los ojos de Saphira. Los Zafiros le transmitían entendimiento, y él se emocionaba de saber por fin quien querría ser.

Una nueva ráfaga, mucho más fuerte que las que producían las alas Saphira, los interrumpió e hizo a la dragona mirar hacia el cielo. Spike entonces entendió que era su momento de retirarse.

Hizo una reverencia a Saphira una vez más.

\- Gracias por todo, Escamas brillantes- La dragona le sonrió.

\- De nada, Spike el Dragón de Equestria. Ha sido un placer conocerte- E hizo una reverencia, algo que Spike sospechó que no era a lo que ella estaba habituada.

El pequeño dragoncito regresó por el camino por donde había venido y se dio vuelta antes de cruzar el árbol que los separaría de vista. Saphira se volvió a mirarlo, algo confundida.

\- ¿Crees…?- Preguntó con temeridad- ¿Crees que alguna vez podríamos vernos otra vez? Digo… si no te molestara. Es que… encontrarme con alguien tan… con una dragona quiero decir… ehm… yo…

Pero no terminó de decir su idea, Saphira volvió a tocarlo con su mente y le transmitió un sentimiento de pícara diversión así como uno de consuelo, como si estuviera palmeándole la cabeza.

 _\- Todo puede ser, pequeño…_ \- Le dijo con tono divertido- _Créeme, me siento halagada por la propuesta. Pero por ahora, te veo algo joven para intentar esa clase de peligro. Quizás, algún día, podrías volver a Alagaësia, y si veo que aun tienes espíritu en tu cuerpo y fuego en tu vientre, volveremos a plantearlo._

Tomando eso como un "tal vez" más que como un "no", Spike sonrió y continuó su camino. Detrás suyo, las enormes ráfagas de viento se detuvieron y el suelo comenzó a temblar por unos enormes pasos detrás suyo. Mientras apresuraba el paso, llegó a escuchar la conversación mental de algo mucho más fuerte que Saphira, una voz grave, llena de fuerza y fuego, que charlaba libremente con la dragona con la intención de alejar otros animales con sus voces.

\- _**¡Saphira! ¿Qué fue aquello de hace un momento? Tu rugido se escuchó en casi toda Ellesmera. Tu jinete estaba preocupado, y no respondías a mis llamados. ¿Qué hacías?**_

\- _Estaba… estaba haciendo algo_ \- Respondió Saphira, tomando evasivas.

\- _**¿Con que sí, eh? ¿Y qué era eso? No trates de engañarme, jovencita.**_

\- _Ni lo intentaría, Maestro. Solo que aquello en lo que me ocupaba prefería estar en el anonimato._

Spike aminoró el paso al estar oyendo la conversación, pero sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella presencia enorme escudriñando a su alrededor como olfateando el aire.

\- _**¿Qué es aquello que siento más allá?-**_ Se preguntó la voz grave mientras Spike sentía el suelo temblar nuevamente- _**Se siente… extraño. ¿Quién es aquello que escapa?**_

\- _Maestro Glaedr, por favor. Ciertas cosas prefieren estar mejor ocultas._

 **-** _ **¡No me des sermones como si supieras más que yo! ¡Recuerda quien enseña a quien, pequeña!**_

Saphira no volvió a responder y Spike por fin vio el tronco marcado que tenía a solo unos cuantos metros al frente. Continuó corriendo mientras sentía detrás como árboles y hojas eran movidos y el bosque emitía sonidos quejosos a medida que se acercaba el más antiguo de los dragones de Alagaësia.

Cuando por fin alcanzó la corteza, Spike se permitió mirar hacia atrás. La línea de árboles que tenía detrás desapareció y dieron paso a la criatura que perseguía al dragoncito.

Jamás había visto algo parecido. Un gigantesco dragón, dos veces más grande que Saphira, estaba frente a él. La criatura era igual a parecido a Smaug en tamaño pero de apariencia mucho más robusta, las escamas que decoraban su piel eran doradas, dándole un aspecto majestuoso, casi divino, y las grandes marcas de su cabeza grande, y no tan triangular como Saphira, demostraban los cientos de años que tenía detrás suyo. Su rasgo más distintivo, la faltaba una de sus patas delanteras, era manco.

Glaedr puso sus ojos en el dragoncito y este se sintió una pequeña hormiga enfrente de un gigantesco elefante dorado. En el momento en que los ojos del anciano dragón se abrieron sorprendidos, entendiendo lo que estaba viendo, Spike se lanzó por el portal dentro de la corteza y se entregó al remolino de colores al que ya estaba habituado.

No sabía si regresaría a casa o aun quedaba algo por aprender. Pero sí sabía, que había conocido a una sabia, y sin mencionar hermosa, criatura de la que había aprendido mucho.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Corto, pero preciso para mi gusto.**

 **La dragona, y dragón, utilizados en esta historia son Saphira y Glaedr, de la saga de libros El Legado, también conocidos por la película Eragon (Que no tuvo mucho éxito y por muy buenas razones), así como los otros dos dragones mencionados.**

 **Espero haber captado bien la personalidad de Saphira y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No dejen de comentar y actualizaré mi siguiente Fic en cuanto tenga listo el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. El Lisiado

**¡AQUÍ ESTÁ, último capítulo de esta mini-historia! Spike esta vez se encontrará con uno de los dragones más conocidos en estos últimos años y la lección que aprenderá de él será la última. Espero que les guste y disfruten este episodio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Lisiado:**

Spike llegó al otro lado del espejo sin caer de rodillas ni rodando en el suelo como veces anteriores, un buen cambio para variar. No, esta vez llegó de pie y caminando como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo; Spike sonrió, estaba empezando a dominar esto de los viajes entre dimensiones.

Pese a su alegría inicial por su llegada triunfal, enseguida se sintió bastante decepcionado de ver que no estaba de regreso en su mundo. Esta vez le tocó aparecer en un extraño valle dentro de un muro de rocas grises llenas de musgo y rodeado de árboles, algunos tan grandes que sus raíces caían sobre las piedras y se extendían muchos metros hacia adentro. En una de las paredes del lugar estaba el punto por donde él entró, cerca suyo había plantas y unos cuantos árboles, pero lo más destacable era un enorme lago que abarcaba gran parte del valle, sin duda un bien lugar para acampar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Pensó el dragoncito. ¿Acaso no había aprendido bastante de sí mismo y los de su especie? Ya sabía qué clase de dragón querría y no querría ser. Había aceptado lo bueno y lo malo de su raza y se sentía orgulloso de sus códigos, de quien era y de lo que quería ser. ¿Qué más podría aprender?

Volvió a fijarse en la runa de mente en su garra, aun le indicaba una dirección. Pronto se resignó.

\- Uhg... muy bien. Veamos qué me quieres decir.

No tardó demasiado. Recorrió unos cuantos metros siguiendo las flechas y pronto escuchó ruidos de gruñidos y movimientos al otro lado de unas grandes rocas cerca suyo.

Con mucho cuidado, se acercó sigilosamente rodeando el obstáculo y se fijó apenas mostrando la cabeza qué clase de dragón le esperaba. Se sorprendió bastante del aspecto que tenía.

Este no era un dragón como los que se había encontrado antes, en comparación este era mucho más pequeño, similar al tamaño de los dragones jóvenes que había en Equestria durante la Migración de los Dragones. Se trataba de un dragón negro aunque parecía a veces azulado en algunas partes, o simplemente cambiaba de color dependiendo de la hora del día. Tenía patas cortas, dos pares de apéndices en su cabeza que no eran cuernos aunque lo parecían, unas grandes alas en su espalda tan grandes como el cuerpo, no tenía cuello, y su cabeza era horizontalmente chata y ancha como la de un ballena. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cola, que poseía una aleta al final, pero una de las aletas faltaba, y en su lugar había un cinto atado a una aleta de cuero artificial. ¿Estaba discapacitado de alguna manera?

Spike en principio no se sintió intimidado por el dragón, no por su aspecto, sino por sus ojos, que eran de color verde amarillento pero que no presentaban signos de ser agresivo: Sus pupilas eran redondeadas y expresivas, dándole un aspecto casi benevolente. Todo eso, y además estaba comiendo un montón de pescados que tenia apilados cerca suyo, por lo que no parecía estar buscando más comida.

El problema fue cuando Spike salió de su escondite y se acercó apenas unos pasos. El dragón levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente como un gato en alerta, Spike se quedó duro. El dragón negro entornó los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, Spike entendió perfectamente que a aquella criatura le parecía extraño. De repente, las pupilas del dragón se rasgaron como los de un reptil y estiró las alas un poco mientras gruñía levemente.

Spike retrocedió de inmediato y pensó en una forma de escapar en cuanto su oponente se parara, pero se quedó atónito cuando vio como el dragón simplemente estiraba sus patas cortas hacia los pescados y los arrastraba hacia sí mismo. Entendió rápidamente, ese dragón creía que le quería robar la comida.

Pese a que Spike no había comido mucho las últimas horas, sí se había empachado el día anterior con gemas en la cueva de Smaug, por lo que no se sentía particularmente hambriento. Además, no era amante del pescado, y menos crudo.

\- Ehm... ¿disculpa?- Le dijo, intentando sonar amigable- No te preocupes, no pienso robarte ninguno de tus pescados.

Eso fue sorpresivo, más que nada para el dragón, que abrió los ojos de repente y olió el aire en dirección a Spike, luego giró la cabeza varias veces de un costado al otro mientras sus pupilas regresaban a ser redondeadas. El dragoncito no lo entendió al principio.

\- Eh... ¿Hola?- Insistió Spike- Te estoy hablando. No quiero causar problemas.

El dragón negro se levantó por primera vez y se acercó a Spike, que se quedó quieto como una piedra. Su instinto no le decía que estaba en peligro, aunque no podía negar que la situación era incómoda, no entendía por qué ese otro dragón no le respondía. El dragón negro acercó su gran cabeza y olisqueó al pequeño dragón, inspeccionándolo.

Una vez termino de olfatearlo, la criatura clavó la mirada en los ojos del dragoncito y al mirarlo a los ojos, Spike entendió perfectamente.

\- Tu... ¿no puedes hablar?

Un pequeño gruñido ronco de parte del dragón afirmó las palabras de Spike. Ahora se explicaba por qué le pareció tan extraño a ese ser: no solo era un dragón completamente desconocido, sino que además podía hablar en una lengua que él no usaba. La primera reacción de Spike fue la lógica.

\- ¡AAh, rayos!- Exclamó frustrado mientras se sentaba- ¿Cómo voy a aprender algo de ti si no puedes hablar? Ni siquiera creo que estemos hablando en el mismo idioma. ¿Qué me puede enseñar un dragón que no habla?

Ante ese comentario, el dragón negro entornó nuevamente los ojos y le dio una pequeña bofeteada con uno de los apéndices en su cabeza mientras lanzaba un pequeño gruñido molesto. Esa reacción tomó muy de sorpresa al dragoncito.

\- ¡Auch!- Se quejó poniendo su garra sobre su mejilla- ¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento!

Spike se quedó mirando ceñudo al otro dragón por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que este sí le entendía, y de hecho le entendía tan bien como para sentirse ofendido.

\- No puedes hablar, ¡pero puedes entenderme!- Afirmó Spike, resaltando lo obvio- Ok... algo es algo. ¡Pero en ese caso puedes ayudarme!

En respuesta, el dragón negro emitió un gruñido más agudo mientras doblaba la cabeza, claramente un señal de pregunta.

\- Verás... es una larga historia, pero quisiera preguntarte...

\- ¿Toothless?- Se oyó una voz a la distancia- ¡Toothless!

Las emociones y cantidad de movimientos que ocurrieron después lo hacen difícil describirlo. Toothless, quien Spike descubrió que ese era su nombre, se levantó de repente y miró con clara emoción en cierta dirección. Spike se sorprendió tanto por la reacción del dragón que rodó hacia atrás y luego de levantarse salió corriendo para ocultarse detrás de unas rocas, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie más.

Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio quien era el extraño visitante: Se trataba de un humano joven, no más grande que Twilight y sus amigas cuando visitó ese mundo a través del espejo, estaba vestido con una extraña armadura de cuero con muchos detalles en negro en la parte superior, su pelo era castaño y llevaba bajo el brazo un casco negro con púas en la zona superior, pero su rango más distintivo era que en vez de pie izquierdo llevaba una extraña pata de metal.

Quizás el dragoncito no se habría sorprendido tanto si solo hubiera visto al humano y nada más, ya había visitado un mundo en donde los humanos y dragones convivían aunque no muy bien, pero el hecho de que Toothless corriera hacia él y lo recibiera a saltos y a lengüeteadas como si fuera una especie de mascota lo dejó completamente atónito.

Realmente no se lo esperaba. ¿Un dragón y un humano compartiendo un lazo de dueño-mascota, quizás amigos? La idea en realidad no le molestaba, en cierto punto le recordó a él y su relación con Twilight, pero que le parecía inquietante y raro era un hecho.

\- ¡Ya, ya!- Le decía el chico mientras lo atajaba acariciando la enorme cabeza de Toothless- Tranquilo amigo. ¿Que estabas haciendo por aquí, eh? ¿Te agarró la nostalgia de repente?

Toothless lo miró serio y le lanzó una pequeña llamarada en los pies con una sonrisa en el rostro, el humano no pudo hacer otra cosa que saltar de manera ridícula para evitar quemarse.

\- ¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo- Le dijo el joven acariciándole nuevamente el rostro- Yo también extraño un poco los viejos tiempos, cuando solo éramos tu y yo. Pero... así se dieron las cosas.

Toothless se puso detrás de él y comenzó a darle empujones con el morro hacia donde estaba Spike, sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- ¡Wow wow! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El humano miró hacia donde Toothless lo empujaba y Spike trató de esconderse completamente detrás de las rocas. Debió haberlo hacho muy tarde, porque escuchó los pasos del chico acercándose. Lo vio.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Spike analizó sus opciones. Bien podría salir corriendo y tratar de escapar por el espejo, pero por otra parte, el dragón negro al parecer confiaba en ese humano, y si era tan amigable con él a lo mejor no había razón para temerle. Además, su instinto, a quien había aprendido a confiar últimamente, le decía que no había peligro, y si no había llegado hasta allí por su instinto al menos confiaba en que estaba teniendo una racha de buena suerte la mayor parte del tiempo, si no contamos a los dos dragones que trataron de matarlo.

Rindiéndose por fin a su instinto, Spike salió de su escondite y miró directamente al humano.

El chico abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido pero luego inclinó una rodilla para mirarlo más de cerca. Spike lo miró a los ojos, no parecía indicar demasiada sorpresa, más que nada curiosidad.

\- ¡Hola, pequeñito! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué clase de dragón eres? Nunca vi una especie como tú en Berk.

\- Ehm... hola- Respondió el dragón levantando una garra y saludando- Es un placer conocerte.

Esta vez fue el turno del chico de sorprenderse, que se levantó y dio unos pasaos hacia atrás con los ojos como platos hasta chocarse con Toothless, que lo miraba con cierta diversión.

\- ¡Whoa! ¿Puedes hablar?- Dijo el chico, acercándose nuevamente. A Spike ese humano le pareció tan raro como este a él- ¿Qué clase de dragón eres? ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Tienes padres? ¿Puedes decirme lo que dicen otros dragones? ¡Wow, este es increíble!

\- Ehm...- Alcanzó a decir Spike, sin saber por dónde empezar.

\- Oh... perdón- El chico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Spike- Mi nombre es Hiccup, un placer también.

\- ¿Hiccup, en serio?- Preguntó Spike, que se sintió más cómodo al hablar con el chico de igual a igual.

\- Si... Hiccup Horrendo Haddock tercero. Mi gente cree que un nombre espantoso aleja a los trolls. Pero nos estamos yendo del tema...

\- Cierto. Mi nombre es Spike, soy un dragón de Equestria.

\- ¿"Dragón de Equestria"?- Repitió el otro- ¿Es una nueva especie? Debería catalogarla.

\- Ehm... no. Quiero decir que vengo de Equestria.

\- Ooh... ¿y Equestria es...?

\- Una tierra mágica poblada de ponis. Yo soy el asistente número de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike llegó a ver como Toothless y Hiccup intercambiaban una mirada cómplice que luego pasó a él, el mensaje era claro: "¿En serio?".

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que alguien no le creía acerca de su origen. Bastante curioso puesto que Spike esperaba que nadie le creyera las primeras veces y ahora que no pensaba en ello, no le creían. El dragoncito lanzó un suspiro.

\- Miren... ya sé que suena tremendamente absurdo, pero no importa si no me creen. Lo que quiero es hacerle una pregunta a él...- Señalando al dragón negro- Pero como no habla mi idioma, ¿quizás podría hacértela a ti?

\- ¡Oh...! uhm... Ok- Dijo inseguro de repente- No es exactamente como esperé que iba a ir esto, pero pregunta y trataré de responder.

\- Bueno...- Continuó Spike, tratando de hacer que su pregunta no abarque toda la historia que tuvo hasta ahora- He estado recorriendo varios lugares, conocí a varios dragones y les pregunté a todos una pregunta: ¿Que es para ellos ser un dragón? Todos me dieron su respuesta a su manera, y ahora yo tengo una idea bastante aclara acerca de qué clase de dragón soy y qué deseo ser.

Hiccup lo escuchaba atentamente y su mirada se puso seria. Siempre trató a los dragones con bastante respeto y una actitud cauta si se trataban de aquellos violentos como las Pesadillas Monstruosas u otros, pero pese a que este era del tamaño de un Terrible Terror y de aspecto aun menos amenazante, su capacidad de hablar y sus palabras le estaban generando una elevada admiración.

\- Pero...- Seguía Spike- Por alguna razón terminé aquí, y él es el primer dragón con el que no puedo comunicarme- Agregó señalando a Toothless- Pero ahora que estoy aquí y ahora no puede desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender de alguien más. Quisiera saber, y espero que puedas decírmelo, que es para él ser un dragón.

Hiccup lo miró, luego miró a Toothless, que le devolvió una mirada curiosa, y luego cerró los ojos pensando una respuesta. Spike esperó sentado pacientemente hasta que el chico abrió los ojos nuevamente y se propuso a responder.

\- Mira, realmente no se qué contestarte porque no se la respuesta. Tengo un buen vínculo con Toothless y fuimos amigos desde hace varios años, pero no puedo decirte que es para él ser un dragón porque ni yo lo sé. ¿Significa algo para él que sea un dragón, o simplemente lo acepta, o acaso le importa?- Hiccup miró a Toothless otra vez y este simplemente sacudió la cabeza- No sabría decirlo. Lo que sí sé es que eran antes los dragones para nosotros, los vikingos, y que son ahora. Sin ir más lejos, digamos que antes estábamos en guerra entre nosotros. Los dragones atacaban nuestra aldea buscando alimentos, y nosotros lo asesinábamos como si fueran una plaga, nunca los vimos como más que animales.

Spike se sentía incómodo escuchando esto. Parecía ser que los humanos y los dragones casi nunca se llevaban bien, ¿y acaso los dragones en su mundo no denigraban a las otras razas por creerse superiores?

\- Pero todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Toothless- Continuó Hiccup, que se paró con ayuda del dragón negro, puesto que su pie de metal le hacía difícil apoyar bien la pierna izquierda- La primera vez que lo vi, yo lo había derribado del cielo y sin quererlo le arranqué la aleta de su cola. Pero cuando lo encontré, y vi lo que había hecho, en vez de terminar lo que había empezado decidí estudiarlo, verlo de cerca, saber lo que pensaba, como actuaba, ¿porqué al tenerme a su merced no acabó conmigo como muchos otros dragones lo habrían hecho? Al final formamos un lazo. Le creé esa cola artificial para que pudiera volar, pero solo funciona cuando yo estoy montado en él. Más adelante, por otras cuestiones, perdí mi pierna y ahora dependo tanto yo de él como él de mi para ir de un lado a otro.

Spike sonrió al ver a ambos y la relación que tenían. Que ambos dependan del otro le parecía una relación hermosa.

\- Luego de esto, los vikingos de Berk decidieron hacer las paces. Aceptamos a los dragones como nuestros amigos y ahora ellos nos ayudan en el día a día... ¡Incluso tenemos deportes y escuadrones enteros de jinetes de dragones! ¿Qué es un dragón para mí y para los míos? Los dragones para mí son nuestros amigos más cercanos, nuestros compañeros más fieles, y aquellos de los que dependemos tanto como ellos de nosotros.

Spike al oír esto lo entendió. Supo por qué estaba allí: Estuvo siempre preocupado acerca de que significaba para él el ser un dragón que no pensó en que representaba él para los otros a su alrededor. ¿Acaso no era el asistente numero uno de Twilight? ¿Acaso no dependía de ella tanto como ella de él? En ese momento le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Twilight le dijo hace tanto tiempo: "Nadie podría reemplazarte, Spike"

Quizás no tuviera que ver con su propósito original, pero definitivamente esa lección formaba parte de quien era. Aprender a ser un dragón era algo importante para él, pero el estar para sus amigas y hacerles saber que siempre pueden contar con él era aun más importante, y de hecho, era más que suficiente para él.

\- Así que... esa es mi respuesta- Terminó Hiccup, que no notó el ensimismamiento del dragoncito- Lamento que no pueda ser la respuesta que esperabas...

\- ¿Sabes qué?- Lo interrumpió Spike, también poniéndose de pie- Es justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, y creo que ya tengo lo que necesitaba para seguir mi viaje.

\- ¡Espera!- Lo llamó el chico al ver que Spike se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar- ¿No quieres venir a nuestra aldea? ¿Conocer nuestro pueblo? Quizás encontremos a alguien que necesite un dragón de Equestria.

\- Lo siento- Respondió Spike mirándolo sonriente por encima del hombro mientras seguía caminando- Ya tengo a alguien que me necesita en casa, y de hecho, tendría que volver con ellos. ¡Gracias por todo!

Y el pequeño dragón púrpura desapareció entre las rocas mientras se dirigía al muro donde estaba el espejo. Hiccup y Toothless, por su parte, lo saludaron hasta que dejaron de verlo y luego el chico se subió al lomo de su dragón mientras su pie de metal se conectaba con el mecanismo para manejar la aleta artificial de Toothless. Spike se colocó frente al muro pero se giró y miró hacia arriba sonriente para ver salir volando al humano y el dragón hacia el cielo azul y más arriba de las nubes.

Satisfecho y decidido, Spike caminó hacia el muro y lo cruzó limpiamente. Dispuesto a volver a casa, y con su mente lleno de frescas memorias de todos los dragones que conoció y todo lo que había aprendido.

* * *

Cuando aterrizó de pie en el frio suelo de piedra y miró a su alrededor, su corazón se llenó de emoción y alegría al reconocer la cueva desde donde había comenzado esa aventura. ¡Había regresado a casa, estaba de vuelta!

Bueno... no exactamente, todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Miró una última vez la Runa de Mente que le había dado Zecora para ver que le indicaba su instinto. Se alegró de ver que la piedra estaba quieta y sin señales, mostrando que su propósito estaba cumplido. Satisfecho con esa prueba, salió de la cueva debajo de la montaña de Canterlot y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido.

El camino de regreso siempre parece más rápido que el de ida, y esta no fue la excepción. Pero no fue solo por ese conocido dicho. Spike pronto se desanimó un poco de la cantidad de kilómetros que debía recorrer para llegar a Ponyville, y subir todo el camino hasta Canterlot para tomar el tren tampoco se le hacía apetecible, así que intentó rebuscar en su cabeza alguna palabra en el idioma que aprendió que sabía en el mundo de Alduin para maldecir su mala suerte (En otras palabras, buscaba poder decir una palabrota en otro idioma). Es curioso como la magia funciona. No encontró ninguna mala palabra, pero sin darse cuenta susurró en ese idioma dos palabras que expresaban su profundo deseo en ese preciso momento.

\- _Daal... Volaan... (Volver... rápidamente...)_

Como si de repente sus pies se hubieran convertido en alas, Spike comenzó a tomar más velocidad hasta que él mismo impresionó de la rapidez con la que corría, ¡y no se sentía cansado! En menos tiempo de lo que creyó posible, ya veía Ponyville.

Antes de llegar al pueblo se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: Zecora lo estaba esperando en las afueras del pueblo con una pequeña bolsa sobre su lomo y una sonrisa benevolente. Como supo cuando y donde esperarlo, Spike no tenía idea, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas y que todo eso tenía que ver con su "cebra-sentido". Spike la saludó con su garra a lo lejos y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le lanzó despacio la Runa de Mente, la cual ella atrapó con su boca y la puso en la bolsa.

\- ¡Aquí tienes, muchas gracias Zecora! ¡Aprendí mucho! No sé como agradecerte.

\- No hace falta agradecer, porque conocerse a uno mismo y quienes somos, son preguntas que uno siempre debe responder- Respondió Zecora, aun sonriendo y siempre con sus crípticas rimas- Ahora he de volver a mi choza a descansar, propongo que regreses a Ponyville y que a tus amigas no hagas esperar.

\- No lo haré... ¡Gracias de nuevo por todo!- Le dijo el dragoncito mientras echaba a trotar rumbo al pueblo y en dirección al castillo.

Spike se sentía tan emocionado que no prestó mucho la atención a su alrededor hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo. No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo había estado fuera, entre los distintos saltos entre dimensiones calculó que no habían pasado más de dos días, pero aun así se sentía bastante impaciente de llegar con Twilight y contarle lo sucedido.

Llegó rápidamente al castillo y abrió las puertas. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, Spike habría creído que no había nadie en casa hasta que fue a la cámara del mapa, donde oyó las voces de Twilight, y al parecer acompañada de todas sus amigas.

\- ¡Tranquilízate, Twilight!- Se escuchó una voz que Spike supo que era la de Rainbow Dash- ¡De seguro está bien, solo pasaron unos días!

\- ¡Pudieron pasarle montones de cosas en solo un par de días!- Respondió una histérica voz que Spike supo de inmediato que era Twilight- ¡Podría ser atacado por un animal salvaje, o perderse en los bosques, o quizás huyó para no volver! ¡Ay, ¿por qué no lo acompañé?!

\- Vamos... vamos, terroncito- Intentó tranquilizarla Applejack- Todos dimos nuestra palabra de que no lo seguiríamos. Además... ¿Por qué querría huir?

\- ¡Quién sabe! ¡Quizás no creyó que lo necesitaba! ¡OOH! ¿Qué tal si se sintió desplazado? He estado muy ocupada últimamente con todo esto de ser princesa de Equestria. ¡Quizás no le di suficiente cariño!

\- ¡Twilight, querida, eso es una tontería!- Replicó Rarity- ¡Spike sabe muy bien cuanto lo aprecias!

\- ¿Lo sabe? ¿LO SABE? Porque quizás pasé tanto tiempo ocupada siendo una princesa de Equestria como para decirle continuamente cuanto lo quiero y cuanto lo necesito. ¡Ay! ¡Él ha hecho tantas cosas por mí! ¿Y cómo le estuve agradeciendo...? ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Voy a salir inmediatamente a buscarlo y a decirle cuanto lo necesito!

\- ¡Twilight... contrólate!- Trató de atajarla Rainbow.

Completamente enternecido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, y ansioso por evitar que todo eso se salga de control. Spike abrió la puerta con ambos brazos en una entrada dramática mientras observaba como las ponis se entrelazaban en una extraña lucha para evitar que Twilight tomara todas sus cosas y saliera en campaña a buscarlo. La entrada llamó la atención de todas, que se quedaron quietas.

\- ¡He vuelto!

\- ¡SPIKE!- Gritaron todas, saliendo de su incómoda situación.

El abrazo grupal no se hizo esperar, todas apretaron al pequeño dragón demostrándole su afecto y cuanto lo extrañaron.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿No estás herido?

\- ¿Tienes hambre, terroncito?

\- ¿Donde estuviste?

\- ¿Hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida?

\- ¡Siento tanto no decirte cuanto significas para mí!- Decía Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos. Era obvio que Spike regresó en el momento justo antes de que su amiga perdiera la cabeza, como otras veces pasó.

\- ¡Ya, ya!- Trató de tranquilizarlas a todas- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me hace falta nada!

\- ¡Estuviste fuera por dos días!- Dijo Rainbow, dando a entender que para Spike era una hazaña grande, el dragoncito no supo como tomárselo- ¿Donde estuviste?

\- Ehm... por aquí, y por allá- Dijo a secas sin dar muchos detalles.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Preguntó Twilight- ¿Pudiste averiguar quién eres?

\- ¡Oh, sí!- Respondió el dragón con confianza- ¡He aprendido mucho! He aprendido mucho de los dragones, tanto bueno como malo. He visto que podemos ser tanto avariciosos como destructivos, pero también nobles y valientes. Pero quizás lo más importante es que supe que dragón deseo ser y quien soy ahora. ¡Soy Spike, el dragón!- Aseguró con voz triunfante- ¡Y estoy muy alegre de estar denuevo en casa, con los amigas que necesito!

Las ponis dieron un grito de júbilo y abrazaron nuevamente al dragoncito con gozo, mientras este pensaba cuanta suerte tenía, y cuanto deseaba que continuara así.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Fin del episodio y fin del Fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Esto empezó como una idea simple y terminó como tal. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en una de mis próximas actualizaciones.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, y nos veremos la próxima.**


End file.
